recuerdos de una mafia
by titania-chan
Summary: lucy es huérfana, no recuerda nada de su pasado y vive en un pueblo muy lejos de tokio, un dia es salvada por natsu , donde descubre que el jefe de la mafia mas importantes del mundo y donde le dará un oferta que hará que su vida de un giro en 180 ... espero que lo lean n.n y que les guste :D
1. accidentalmente te encontré

Mama?... papa?... hermana?... todos están muertos?-en medio de la nada camina una niña con toda la ropa llena de sangre…. Soy yo?

.

.

.

Despierto de golpe, veo a mi alrededor y estoy acostada al lado de Cindy- otra pesadilla- salgo de mi cama si despertar a nadie del cuarto, voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua

Otra pesadilla?-me doy vuelta y veo a maria sama sentada en la mesa

Umh….. Si-murmuro

El agua, no ayudar con las pesadillas ven toma este té de hiervas te hará mejor-dejo mi vaso de agua en el lava platos, tomo la taza de té y me siento al frente de ella

Y que soñaste esta vez?-veo su mirada seria en mi, y tomo un poco de té

Umh…. Iba caminando en la oscuridad llena de sangre y creo…..

Que paso?

Creo que mis padres estaban muerto o algo así y…. que tenía una hermana pero es muy confuso- me empieza a doler la cabeza en solo recordar el sueño, me toco la frente…

Umh…. Es mejor que te vayas a dormir- veo su cara afligida y asiento con la cabeza…

Ok…

Después de una noche de sueño raros…. Uno tiene que despertar!

Cap 1 accidentalmente te encontré

Mi nombre es Lucy… solo Lucy tengo 17 años a punto de cumplir 18 en unos meses más, y vivo en el pueblo de Kichijoji muy cerca de Tokio, en el orfanato " esperanza", estoy aquí desde los 8 años y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado y eso me hace tener sueños o mejor dichos pesadillas…

Maria sama!... maria sama! Donde esta- maria sama, ella es la dueña del orfanato, con apenas 40 siempre, aunque deberían ser 50 siempre… pero siempre se enoja si le decimos que tiene mas de 40…. Bueno como dije antes con apenas esa edad a ella le da sus ataques….-maria sama, es hora de su medicame…. MARIA SAMA!-miro hacia el techo y la veo allí bailando, como dije le dan unos ataques psicóticos, donde todo su perspectiva de la vida cambia…. O eso entiendo yo

Mira mi niña, este es el paso del cisne-lo que veo no tiene sentido, aunque ya debería a acostumbrarme a esto pero no puedo cada vez, y lo peor es que… su BAILES SON HORRIBLES!

Maria sama, baje de ahí…. Como subió!?-por dios esto hará que me dé un ataque o que me salgan canas

Hija, mire mire – empieza a saltar en un pie arriba del techo… no sé si gritar del susto o dejarme desmayar

Maria sama, baje de ahí! Le podría pasar algo!

Hay, niña eres muy seria déjate llevar por el viento

Si, claro me dejo llevar por el viento y después terminaremos en el hospital…. Si podemos pagarlo-eso ultimo lo murmuro, es verdad no tenemos mucho dinero pero somos felices como estamos

Lucy nee? Que pasa?

Cindy! - por la puerta de la cocina sale Cindy, ella es una de mucho chicos que viven conmigo en el orfanato, aunque yo soy la mayor de todos, así que soy su hermana mayor- Cindy, ayúdame maría sama se subió al techo de nuevo

Enserio!?... de nuevo? – veo que suspira bueno no es para menos, en la semana se ha subido al techo 50 veces, aunque ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas pero….. Imposible!

Si, ve en busca de la escalera del ático mientras que yo trato de convencerla de que baje o que no baile

Ok ya voy- veo que desaparece del puerta, Cindy llego al orfanato cuando yo tenía 9 años y ella tenía 4 de muy pequeña siempre tuvo carácter para enfrentar toda las situaciones y por eso me agrada mucho, es bastante madura para su edad y siempre me ayuda con maria sama…. En especial con sus ataques, de todos los chicos de aquí ella es la más importante como una hermana de verdad aunque aprecio a todos los chicos no piensen mal de mí- Lucy nee solo encontré esta escalera- a simple vista era un pedazo de madera podrido, pero era la única escalera que teníamos así que…. Era eso o subir volando y la segunda opción no era muy buena- será mejor llamar a la policía?

Umh …. No ya los hemos molestado mucho esta semana, creo que es mejor que yo suba

Pero te puedes caer, digo esta escalera es un pedazo de madera podrido!

Sí, pero no tenemos otra opción así que tu afírmala mientras yo… subo- ni yo me creo mis palabras, es cierto es un pedazo podrido pero si no subo podría pasar algo peor, respiro hondo y empiezo a subir los escalones, por ahora aguanta mi peso, pero aguantara el peso de las dos?

Vez Lucy cariño al final aceptaste subir

Si, maria sama acepte a subir para bajarla!-después de subir otro escalón más llegó al techo, corre un viento muy fuerte y gracias a que me amarre bien al techo no me caí al piso

Mi niña baila conmigo, vamos siente esta libertad este lugar

Del techo?

No!, Lucy mira esta vista las montañas, el rio y la naturaleza

Ya maria sama es muy lindo y todo, pero bajemos- trato de poner cara de perrito

Bueno, bajemos pero…- antes de que reaccione ella se lanza contra mí y pierdo el equilibrio y las dos caemos al piso

Lucy nee , maría sama están bien?-escucho a Cindy pero veo todo dando vueltas y siento un horrible dolor en el trasero

Creo que si….. kya, esto duele- me toco la cabeza

Jajajajjajaja hay dios esto es divertido- cuando se me pasa el mareo veo a maria sama en el piso riendo

Parece que maria sama empeoro, ahora sí que está loca- escucho Cindy y asiento con la cabeza

Pero niñas, como no le ven el lado positivo a esto

Caerme de un tercer piso, no sé cómo piensa tu pero no le veo lo chistoso

Yo pensé que morirán-murmuro Cindy

No sé cómo piensa la juventud ahora, pero en mi tiempo los jóvenes se divertían más

Nos divertimos maria sama pero… NO NOS LANSAMOS DESDE LOS TECHOS DE LAS CASAS- grito con todas mis fuerza, pero enseguida me empieza a doler la cabeza

Bueno, bueno- veo que se levanta y yo también lo hago- me iré a dormir, Lucy recuerda que hoy hay ofertas en el mercado y también el supermercado así que…

Así que debo ir a comprar, no es así?

Siempre, tan inteligente mi niña, bueno me iré a dormir y tu Cindy termina tu deberes y diles a los chicos que también lo hagan- después de ver entrar a maria sama al edificio

Es mejor que vayas a hacer tus deberes, Cindy

Pero quiero acompañarte a comprar- haciendo un lindo puchero

No te preocupes, tu estudios son primero, así que vaya nomas a estudiar y diles a los demás que dejen de ver tele y que hagan lo mismo

Ok…- pienso por un momento de que me acompañe, pero Cindy es becada en la escuela así que no puede dejar sus deberes de lado

Entro a la cocina seguida de Cindy, que se dirige a living/comedor, mientras que yo voy por la bolsa del mercado y el dinero que maria sama dejo en la mesa, cuando voy a cerrar la puerta, la puerta se cae…

Otra vez no- murmuro es la cuarta vez que la puerta se cae- debo arreglarla *suspiro*

Salgo por el portón de madera, en forma de arco donde tiene una enredadera de flores que lo decoran, el orfanato no parece 100% orfanato en realidad parece una casa vieja pero bien conservada(a excepción de la puerta de la cocina) con un gran patio delantero como trasero, donde pase mi niñez jugando a la escondida, es de tres pisos y el primer piso esta la cocina y el comedor, en el segundo las piezas de todos y en el tercero está el ático donde guardamos los cachureos(cosas que sobran, si tienen más dudas busquen en internet) ,me dirijo por el sendero que me lleva a unas de las calles para llegar a la plaza de pueblo, aunque se me de memoria este lugar, siempre me sorprendo de encontrar cosas nuevas aquí. Mi tarde no fue de la gran cosa pase por el mercado y al supermercado compré algunas cosas que estaban en oferta, pase por la florería de Ooba Babasaama pero todos le dicen Ooba tiene dos nietas pero viven en Tokio una de ellas tiene mi edad pero nunca las vi en persona, no la venían a ver muy seguido

Lucy, eres tú?- la veo barrer las calles al frente de su local de flores

Si Ooba, soy yo- por dios tiene mucha mala memoria pero se le acostumbre, es una buena amiga de maria sama, incluso con los años de diferencia que tienen

Por dios, niña cada vez estas más flaca y alta, cuando iras a la universidad?

Umh… estoy pensando si gano una beca, hoy voy a trabajar después de todo el orfanato no, tiene mucho dinero…- y en solo recordad que hay que pagar los gastos de fin de mes…

Bueno, las cosas mejoraran quien sabe que llegue un príncipe azul a salvarte

Que dios la oiga!- grito pero me doy cuenta que la gente que pasa al mi alrededor me mira raro y bajo la cabeza avergonzada

Bueno, como sea dale esta flores a maria sama y estas hiervas y dile que deje de subirse a los techos, ni yo que estoy vieja hago esas locuras en mis tiempos….- veo como entra a su local y yo me dirijo al orfanato

En solo pensar que arreglar la puerta y lavar la ropa se me quitan las ganas de volver….- suspiro- bueno nadie dijo que la vida esa fácil…

Mira, que linda joven tenemos aquí- me detengo, cuando choco con dos hombres, no parecían de aquí y tenían una chaquetas de cuero rojas con un bordado que decía " dark soul" …. Una mafia? Por aquí, eso es imposible

Pero tienes razón, en Tokio no hay chicas tan sexys como ellas, solo verle esas curvas, me hacen quitarle ese vestido que tiene puesto-me quedo paralizada esos dos tipos son más altos que yo, más fuertes que yo y lo más probable deben estar armados hasta los dientes

No seas desubicado, marco no vez que asustaste a la joven mira como tirita del miedo- y no es broma estoy muerta de miedo, y mis piernas no reaccionan para nada

Oye guapa que te aparece si nos acompañas, a pasear por este pueblucho, te parece?

Oye Luis, no te creas tanto….- tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo pero me niego a irme con ellos y con todo el coraje que tengo les respondo- "lo siento, pero no tengo ninguna intención de ir con unos cerdos de la mafia"- después de analizar lo que dije, me empiezo arrepentir y veo la cara de esos tipos se contrae… mierda!

Mi zorra, las opciones son si o si, así que vienes con nosotros a lugar lejos o aquí mismo te rompemos ese vestidito tuyo y te violamos, pero con la cara que tienes se ve que cobraras caro

No lo creo, Luis esta pequeña zorra se ve que es virgen… será genial follarmela mientras gritas de placer mientras te meto mi polla por tu vagina- si antes tenía miedo ahora, estaba aterrada quería gritar, quería llorar, quería que toda esto fuera un sueño cierro los ojos y empiezo a caminar para atrás- mira Luis esta zorra la está haciendo difícil- me toma del brazo extremadamente fuerte-"suéltenme"- es lo único que puedo decir

Déjame a mi Carlos ser el primero en quitarle su linda virginidad- Carlos me toma de los brazos con mucha fuerza dejándome sin posibilidad de zafarme, mientras veo que ese tal Luis se acerca cada vez a mí- veamos como sabe una virgen…

No, creen que es muy cerdo de su parte acosar jovencitas en medio de la calle- escucho la voz de un chico pero no puedo verlo y trato de dar vuelta la cabeza pero se me hace imposible porque este tal Carlos me tiene bien afirmada

Y tu quien mierda eres?

Bueno un hombre que puede tratar mejor a una mujer que ustedes dos, cerdos

asi que te crees, Carlos quédate aquí mientras yo me encargo de esta mierda- sigo sin poder ver quien es la persona que me salvara o morirá en el intento pero como se burla de estos dos parece que no perderá

jajajajjaja no me hagas reír con esa cuchilla ni a tu madre le haces daño- escucho agitaciones y golpes pero no puedo ver nada, esto esta irritante trato de moverme pero este Carlos no me deja

Mierda, eres un hijo de puta….

Bueno te lo dije esa cuchilla no me hace nada y si fuera tu o sueltan a esa chica o le pides a tu amiguito que te ayude por que como estas dudo mucho que aguantes estar de pie- siento que me sueltan y al fin puedo darme vuelta para ver a mi salvador, que extrañamente usa un sombrero bastante elegante y lleva un traje negro se ve perfecto y pareciera que nunca hubiera peleado por que no se le ve ninguna mancha, veo el piso esta ese Luis sangrando-"cómo es posible…."- pero antes de que alguien me respondiera Carlos va al ataque contra mi salvador, que no se mueve de su lugar al contrario se queda aquí, esperando el ataque

Esta muerto, hijo de puta- Carlos saca otro cuchichío de su pantalón directo al corazón de mi salvador

No lo creo- el chico, porque debe tener unos cinco años más que yo, esquiva con tanta gracia el ataque que pienso que estoy en grabación para una película de acción, y toma el brazo de su oponente, lo dobla y se lo rompe, Carlos empieza a gritar del dolor y empieza atacar a lo loco, patadas y golpes con el brazo no roto pero ninguna le llega a mi salvador, el esquiva cada uno de ellos y yo quedo tan maravillada con su agilidad

No lo creas- veo que luisa saca un pistola de su chaqueta, ¿desde cuándo estaba de pie?, pensé que se había desmayado pero no estaba ahí apuntándolo- ahora no podrás hacer nada o si no te vuelo las bolas

Tú crees?- veo que sonríe de una manera sádica que me da más miedo, que los tipos que casi me violan

Ni te creas niño, no te tengo miedo

Bueno deberías- antes de que reaccionara a algo, mi salvador sádico, toma a Carlos y lo lanza contra Luis, mientras el dispara pero ninguna de esas balas le llega, solo a Carlos que cae muerto, creo? … cuando deja de mirar el cuerpo moribundo, creo yo, veo a Luis en el piso, mientras mi salvador tiene su pies en su espalda y una pistola apuntándole la cabeza- creo que después de todo tuviste que temerme- el tiempo pasa tan lentamente veo como escucho el sonido del disparo pero no veo la sangre, solo veo el cuerpo sin movimiento de mis agresores

Están muertos?- es lo único que me sale de la boca, y el miedo que había olvidado mientras veía esta pelea vuelve a mí a saber que el tipo que me salvo mato a dos personas frente a mi si compasión aunque no pareciera que la necesitaran

No, los dos están inconscientes

Pero ese- indico el cuerpo de Carlos que sigue sin mostrar señales de vida

A ese…. Recibió impacto de balas en la piernas y brazo, no va a morir- de alguna forma eso me alivia pero el otro…- el otro solo se desmayó de miedo, no le dispare a la cabeza solo fue para asustarlo- suspiro

Como sabias que… me referida- indico a Luis

Es obvio, pero tu mirada me lo decía-sonríe

Umh… si- me doy cuenta que todas mis cosas ósea las bolsas están en el piso- oh no- me agacho a recogerlas

Yo te ayudo- veo que mi salvador sádico me recoge algunas cosas y aprovecho para verlo mejor, es cierto lleva un traje negro con una corbata roja bien formal, el gorro que le combina con el traje se puede ver su cabello que es de color rosa?... no crea que se tiña, veo sus zapatos negros y bien lustrados también veo sus manos que están rojas…. ROJAS?

Que te paso en la mano!?

Ah esto?, golpee muy fuerte a ese tipo y me sangro la mano, no es nada- termino de recoger las bolsas y me las pasa- me pasa seguido así que no te preocupes

Como quieres que no me preocupe, si veo que tienes las manos dañadas por mi culpa- me sonrojo un poco al decir eso

Enserio, no te preocupes no es nada….

Mira para ti no es nada pero para mí si, ok? Así que mejor vamos a mi casa y te limpio las heridas

Enserio yo….

No quiero un no por respuesta ….. Cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es natsu, natsu dragneel y el tuyo?

Lucy, solo lucy, bueno vamos

Umh… ok pero por menos déjame llevar las bolsas

Con esas manos heridas no lo creo amigo-veo que su mirada se pone seria y al final acepto digo después de verlo pelear prefiero no enojarlo y así empezamos a caminar hasta el orfanato antes que llegue la policía aunque lo dudo.

* * *

**les gusto?... quedaron con la duda? quieren leer mas?... bueno es la 3 historia que subo esta semana pero a diferencias de las demás historias esta mas adelantada :3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**les gusta el natsu mafioso? bueno mas adelante se volverá irresistible ewe...**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**reviews?... yo se que quieren comentar e-é ... con mucho cariño titania-chan se despide y nos volvemos a ver mas rato (/*-*)/**


	2. capichi!

Cap 2 capichi!

Cuando llegamos al orfanato llevo a natsu a la cocina antes de que alguien lo vea, no es que tenga miedo de nada solo que…. No quiero dar excusas de quien es el etc… lo dejo en la cocina específicamente al lado del lavaplatos mientras voy a buscar el botiquín

Etto….-después de volver veo que natsu no se ha movido de su lugar así que hago que natsu se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina para poder curar su heridas- así que…. Por qué traías un arma contigo?... digo el arma que llevabas era tuya verdad?

Claro que era mía, pensaste que era la de ese tipo?

Si…..

Créeme siempre voy armado, por cualquier cosa …

Por cualquier cosa?- en que trabajara este?

Así es, mi vida es muy agitada

Muy agitada?... en que trabajas?

Si te lo digiera no me creerías - sonríe

Por qué no creerle a la persona que me salvo la vida?

Umh…. Bueno es que yo soy un mafioso…

Un que?

M-A-F-I-O-S-O…. sorda

Oye yo no soy sorda solo digo que es difícil de creer…. Que lo seas

Bueno, no te culpo creo que de todas las personas que le eh contado lo que soy, tu eres la que mejor reacciono

Entonces eres un mafioso… capichi?

No, no soy como el de las películas, tengo mi grupo y mi sede pero no digo capichi a cada rato

Y donde tienes tu sede?

En Tokio- siempre están serio?

y eres el jefe?

Claro, que pensaba que era…. El cocinero?

Puede ser padrino- dije con el acento italiano, que le saco una mirada seria natsu y una risa para mí

Te lo digo y te lo vuelvo a repetir no soy como el de las películas ok- su mirada era muy seria

Ok….. y siempre llevas arma?

Si…. Quieres verla?- asiento con la cabeza, mientras que el saca un pistola de los bolsillos de parte de atrás de su pantalón

Wow…. Es pequeña?- así debería reaccionar?, no es la primera vez que la veo una

No te sorprende verla?- miro la pistola, por un momento

Realmente no, digo si… pero, nunca de un mafioso...

Y cuál es la diferencia?

Etto-o bueno creo que estoy apegada a las leyes donde solo los policías deberían usar armas y…- solo digo cosas sin sentidos, _escuchaste lucy!_ y deja de hablar incoherencias

Tú crees que nosotros la ocupamos para matar a cualquier persona, que este en contra de nosotros pero no es así, muy pocas veces mato gente lucy …-siento que la puerta de la cocina se abre de una patada…_ella no, por favor que no sea la persona que estoy pensando que es! _

Lucy, cariño volvis…. Y este?- no!, de todas las personas tenía que ser, me toca ella…. maria sama!

Joder- susurro, me acerco al oído de natsu pero bien disimulado para que maria sama no sospeche que oculto algo… lo hago?-Mira natsu , se me olvido decirte que maria sama odia, a las mafias- aunque pensado lo bien es bastante raro eso...

Enserio?- su cara de incredulidad me hace reír pero no es momento para eso, debo pensar un excusa para que maria sama no sospeche

Si…. Solo actúa natural y no digas nada sobre la mafia y….. Esconde esa arma!- trato de no gritar al ver el arma en la mesa, pero gracias a dios natsu la tapa con su altura y haciendo imposible de que ella puede verla

Oh verdad el arma- en la toma con delicadeza si dejar de mirar a maria sama que no se ha movido de su lugar y al final la guarda en la parte de atrás de su pantalón

Y bueno quien es este? Es tu novio?- veo que su cara cambia se seria a burlona, me empezara a molestar el resto de mi vida

Maria sama! No le digas así a natsu- no sé porque me siento rara- etto-o , el me salvo de unos tipos que trataron de asaltarme mientras venia hacia aquí

Que!? Mi niñita está bien, no te hicieron nada verdad?- la cara de maria sama cambia de diversión a angustia completa, fue lo mejor no decirle que casi me violan porque eso casi me pasa!

No, estoy bien si no fuera por natsu, yo creo que…. Bueno no importa, aun así no debes hablar así de el

Bueno, bueno y entonces jovencito en que trabajas?- ni siquiera un "gracias" , realmente maria sama no es muy agradable con las personas que desconoce

Yo trabajo de….- joder se me olvido que este es mafioso

Es el panadero!- miro la cara de incredulidad de maria sama y la mirada de natsu que dice "enserio, panadero con este traje hubiera sido mejor modelo"

Panadero, eh? Con ese traje?- no se la creyó, joder esto no es bueno

Umh… si – dijo natsu, ni él se la cree esto va de mal a peor

Es que el viene de Tokio y allá las panaderías son más sofisticadas – Lucy escuchate hablas puras estupideces

Ya veo… Tokio, la última vez que fui allí no me acordaba haber visto panaderías así, es bastante raro, pero su tú lo dices linda, bueno será- yes! Se la creyó o por lo menos dejo de preguntar qué es lo mismo- y que hace un panadero de Tokio aquí en Kichijoji?

Eh bueno mi empresa de panes, venia hacer un registro de las panaderías de aquí, pensamos poner un local aquí en Kichijoji- siendo sincera, él sabe mentir muy bien

Ya veo… umh… ok creo que debo agradecerlo el haber salvado a mi Lucy- oh mi dios dijo "gracias" esto es inédito

De nada, siempre es un honor salvar jovencitas tan guapas como ellas- me pongo roja de solo, el echo de que se refiere a mi

Ahora que lo pienso donde te vas a quedar natsu?-lo miro

Umh… no lo sé, solo venia por el día nunca pensé quedarme por mucho tiempo, pero creo que ya se me hizo tarde

Y si te quedas aquí, hay una habitación que sobra no es así maría sama?

Umh… tienes razón, y es una buena forma de agradecer el haber salvado a Lucy

Entonces, no hay más que decir natsu te quedas esta noche aquí, en el orfanato-sonrió

Orfanato?

Así, es natsu esto es un orfanato que pensabas que era?

Un casa muy grande, pero nunca pensé eso …

Jajajajaja natsu esta casa es muy grande solo para mí y maría sama aunque el hecho de que no se parece , en nada a un orfanato pero lo es, ven – lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la cocina al comedor- te presentare a todos

Pov natsu

Me desperté en la mañana, para ir a una misión en Kichijoji, donde una mafia estaba haciendo contrabando allí yo no soy muy territorial pero no me gusta que hijos de puta como ellos se vayan a pueblos tranquilos a ser su corrupción, cuando al fin llegue al pueblo me pareció bastante tranquilo un "lugar para criar y vivir" pensé pero eso en mi vida nunca pasará, la vida familiar no existe en mí, lo único que hago es matar y negociar y nada más, después de dar algunas vuelta y no encontrar absolutamente nada, empecé a pensar que levy me mando mal la información hasta que oí gritos de una mujer, yo no soy hombre que deja pasar gritos de auxilio, después de guiarme unos minutos llegue a una calle bastante aislada de la civilización de este pueblo y pude ver a dos cerdo por no decir menos atacando a una joven, no espere dos segundo al reaccionar " debo proteger a esa chica" por qué? Realmente no lo sé pero no me gusta ver como dos hombres se aprovechan de las mujeres, bueno la pelea no fue la gran cosa en menos que canta un gallo los deje fuera de combate y no fue necesario usar el arma, cuando vi sus chaquetas me di cuenta que eran la mafia que buscaba, pero al parecer solo fueron estos dos tipos los que mandaron para acá, aun así mande un mensaje a gray que viniera buscar a esos tipos antes que la policía… necesitaba algunas respuestas y en el estado que los deje dudo que reacciones después de unas horas, si pueden… me di cuenta que no estaba solo y vi a la joven que no hace mucho minutos gritaba por su vida, ahora estaba en shock o eso pensaba, "espero que no grite" fue lo único que pensaba porque si lo hacía tenía que llevarme a esto cerdos antes que la policía, pero lo único que hizo fue buscar sus bolsas y como no soy poco caballero la ayude, y bueno después de algunas charlas mientras me curaba las heridas de mis manos llego esa señora loca, y las excusas viene estúpidas de lucy … " en que momento me convertí en panadero, yo natsu dragneel uno de los jefes de la mafia más importantes del mundo siendo panadero" trate de verle la gracia pero no la encontraba y ahora voy siendo guiado como un niño de pre escolar por una chica que tiene muy poca imaginación

Bueno, aquí está el comedor y si subimos la escalera llegaremos al segundo piso- es enserio!? No soy un bebé que no sabe dónde está una escalera, lo que veía al mi alrededor era un casa que se estaba deteriorando con el tiempo, "esto necesita mucho manos de obra para arreglarla" – aquí están mi pieza y la de los demás chicos y la tuya es esta- entro a una habitación antigua pero no estaba sucia, y tenía una linda vista para el valle " podría ser, un buen hotel"

Linda vista tiene esta casa

Así, es toda las habitaciones la tienen

Y la tuya?- veo que se sonroja, mi debilidad son las chicas que usan arma y se sonrojan

La mía tiene, pero que no se te ocurra entrar!

Por qué lo haría?... mira nena si tienes eso pensamientos "sucios" conmigo no son mi problemas- me que su cara se pone roja, jajajja punto para natsu

Ni que fueras el mismo brad pitt para pensar eso- ok eso me rompió mi orgullo pero no me rendiré la guerra sigue

Tampoco te creas, ni que fueras megan fox- aunque sus pecho… no están nada mal

Oye que miras- se tapa lo pecho, joder creo que fui muy obvio, pero esta roja es bueno, como dije amo las chicas que se sonrojan – bueno, si quieres algo bajas a la cocina – mientras se va- ah una cosa más, la comida estará lista dentro de una hora, por si tienes hambre- y desaparece por la puerta, yo saco mi celular y veo que tengo un mensaje de gray" ya los recogí e investigue la zona y ellos venían solo así el pueblo está limpio, me llamas cuando quieras que te venga a recoger ok?" , suspiro, el trabajo esta echo, aunque no me importa quedarme una noche aquí, después de todo cuando no me eh tomado unas mini vacaciones… nunca, me acuesto en la cama y me echo una siesta

Pov lucy

Después de bochornosa situación, con natsu me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la comida y limpiar algunas habitaciones de los chicos y lavar ropa, mi trabajo es exhausto pero no me molesta ya me acostumbre de pequeña hacerlo, cuando voy a dejar una ropa al colgar afuera me acuerdo que la puerta de en frente está rota, voy por las herramientas y empiezo a arreglar la puerta, para que se necesita un hombre si una puede hacerlo, cuando termino me doy vuelta y encuentro a natsu en la escalera viendo" desde cuando está ahí?" me ponga roja en solo pensarlo

Des-desde cuando me estas mirando?

Umh…. Desde que empezaste a usar el martillo, eso me despertó no sabía que sabias arreglar cosas

Pues, si desde pequeña, se planchar, cocinar, arreglar lo que sea, lavar etc

Pensaba que todo eso lo hacia esa tal… maría san?

Ajajajaj no me hagas reír y es maría sama pero no lo hago todo yo, maría sama solo sabe subirse al techo y hacer que me salgan canas

Pov natsu

Nunca había dormido tan bien, desde cuándo años?, no lose pero dormir bien hasta que escuche un martillo y eso me despertó de mi hermoso sueño, de mala manera me desperté y baje a ver qué pasaba y la vi a Lucy arreglando la puerta, estaba punto de preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda pero en vez de eso me senté en un escalón al ver como trabajaba, no se demoró más de 5 minutos en terminar " es rápida" , cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando su cara me dio risa, fue como de sorpresa y vergüenza juntas y un poco de sonrojo, me sorprendió bastante que supiera tantas cosas y entre ellas cocinar, la única chica que conozco que cocine era mirajane pero siempre tenía misiones con laxus así que muy pocas veces podía cocinar o limpiar la " casa" que así se le digo a la sede de nuestra mafia, así que tener a Lucy allí seria genial pero, la podre convencer?, se ve difícil pero no imposible y viendo el lugar ya se cual es… después de hablar un rato sobre como maría sama se sube a los techos, me dio hambre

Oye Lucy, a qué hora iba estar la comida?

Umh… en unos minutos más- la veo ir de allí para ya, para serte sincero nunca vi a alguien cocinar tan rápido y por lo que entendí es que aquí vivan más de 20 chicos huérfanos incluyéndola así que debe ser muy rápida en ello, interesante…

Oye, lucy

Si?

Te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo?

* * *

**que les parecio este cap? creen que lucy aceptara o le dará un pata?... le gusta maria sama? XD de todo lo que llevo de este fanfic maria sama sigue siendo mi personaje favorito XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**merezco algún reviews?... acepto cualquier comentario constructivo :3 oh pervertido xq no hay que negar que natsu me tiene loca *¬* lucy suertuda XD... bueno su escritora)? titiania-chan se despide por hoy... cuídense!**


	3. la oferta!

Cap 3 la oferta

Pov lucy

Que!... eso fue lo único que salió de mí, nunca en mi cabeza paso irme a vivir con alguien y menos con un jefe de la mafia, aprecio mucho mi vida para ello y que haría allí, matar gente?... no lo creo

Digo eres excelente haciendo cosas del hogar y créeme alguien como tú en la mansión seria genial- ya veo era eso, bueno no debía esperar menos de él, ni que me fuera a proponer matrimonio enseguida, como siempre lo supe la vida no es un cuento de hadas

Ya veo…. Pero aun asi no puedo aceptar tu oferta

Por qué no?

Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí

Que cosas?- por dios, se parece a un niño chico

Cosas, natsu como ocuparme del orfanato y cuidar maría sama

Ya veo… y si te pagara?

Qué?- que se cree! No soy una empleada!

Que si te pagara una buena suma de dinero, vendrías conmigo a Tokio

Umh….. no lo se- es tentadora la oferta pero no puedo dejar el orfanato así como así

Piénsalo- veo que se levanta de la silla y desaparece por la puerta que va al patio, enseguida entra Cindy que dice que la mesa esta lista y yo me apuro con la comida

Pov natsu

Bueno, está siendo difícil convencerla pero cuando le dije sobre el dinero su cara cambio, lo sabía ellos necesitan dinero, cuando dejo mi oferta en los pensamientos de Lucy me doy cuenta que tengo un mensaje de gray y salgo por la puerta que va al patio trasero de esta casa, el mensaje decía que lo llamara enseguida y en menos de un segundo ya estaba marcando su numero

Gray?

Natsu?

Que paso, porque la urgencia espero que no sea nada malo

Ya saque la información a los tipos que me dejaste

Y? que dijeron

Los mando cobra de oración seis….

Que? No los habíamos aplastado…

Yo también pensé eso pero….

Pero, que!- esto no es bueno, eso hijos de putas deberían estas pudriéndose en la cárcel

Pero dijeron que no había duda que cobra fue y ya investigue, todavía esta en la cárcel

Entonces?

Solo hay una opción…

Alguien lo ayuda- me lo temía, pero era muy obvio que ellos no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de la masacre que les hicimos- tuve que haberlo matado cuando pude- murmuro

Natsu?- cierto estaba hablando con gray…

Dile a todos, que estén alerta en especial a jellal, tu sabes que lo están buscando…

Ok… oye donde estas que no has vuelto a la "casa"

Estoy haciendo negocios- recordar que deje a lucy sonrojada por la oferta me hace, sentirme mejor después de recibir estas "geniales" noticias

Negocios? Con quién?

Por ahora es un secreto pero después lo sabrás, por ahora quiero que hagas lo que te pedí-

Ok…- después de eso corto la llamada y entro de nuevo a la cocina

Y bien lo pensaste? – miro a lucy que sirve los platos

Ahh… porque no comemos y después hablamos, quiero comer en paz- no me mira a la cara… lo habrá pensado?

Mas atrasas las cosas, peor para ti- le digo con un tono de advertencia- mis ofertas, siempre tienen un tiempo límite

Prefiero comer tranquila, si no le importa natsu- se está haciendo la difícil?, bueno yo me haré el imposible, tomo algunos platos que están listos para servir y los llevo al comedor, donde están sentados todos los niños que viven aquí alrededor de 20 y todos me miran con ojitos de estrellitas

Y bueno te quedaras ahí parado o los serviras?- veo a… como se llamaba?... maritan san, sarina kun, no era algo con marina… ahhh maria sama, joder me debo aprender su nombre

Bueno, un gracias no me valdría mal….- dejo los platos en la mesa y enseguida llega lucy con los demás platos y empezamos a comer, por un momento pensé y si estos fueran mis hijos y lucy mi esposa y maria sama mi "querida" suegra, veo sonreir a lucy, creo que me acostumbraría a esto… EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO NATSU!... es cierto es imposible formar una familia si eres parte de la mafia, después de esos empecé a comer sin muchos ánimos.

Pov lucy

Ya había terminado de servir los platos, pero todavía no podía dejar de pensar, "que le responderé a natsu?" , en la tarde soy salvada por él y ahora me pide que vaya a vivir con él… no, el me pide que sea su empleada del hogar, eso es y nada mas

Y bien ya lo pensaste?- doy un disimulado gritito porque sé muy bien quién es y no quiero darle el gusto de que me haya asustado

Después de hacerme la fría total, porque todavía no sé qué decir me dirijo al comedor donde ya todos empezaron a comer, dejo los últimos platos en la mesa y me siento también a comer, pero antes… debo hacer que natsu me deje de mirar así!, no sé si se da cuenta que sus miradas no son nada disimuladas, pero trato de no tomarlo en cuenta y me rio con algunos chiste de los chicos hasta que…

Nee, lucy nee-san quien es el modelo- pregunta una de las chicas haciendo que casi escupa mi jugo

Eh?... a etto-o él es…. El panadero

Panadero?... desde cuando los panaderos son tan sexys- dijo Cindy con un tono pícaro, mientras que yo la trate de mirar lo más seria posible aunque eso no funciono porque ella se puso a reir

Y por cuánto tiempo se quedara?- pregunto la más pequeña del orfanato, Carla con solo 5 años sabia pronuncias muy bien lo que hablaba, pero no se alejaba que a veces decía cosas desubicadas

Umh… mañana pensaba volver a Tokio- dijo natsu mientras comía un poco de pasta ( asi estaban comiendo pastas… capichi?)

Que!- se quejan todas las chicas a excepción de yo y maria sama que lo más probable es que está bien alegre con la noticias- y por qué tan pronto?- digiero a coro todas

Debo hacer cosas…- lo dijo con un tono tan profundo que saco suspiros de todas, incluyéndome

Que cosas?- oh no las dichosas preguntas, miro que nadie a tocado mucho su plato..

Porque no mejor terminamos de comer- empiezo a comer y miro a Cindy para que también lo haga y después todos empezaron a terminar sus platos con pasta, hasta terminar satisfechos- bueno ya todos saben que hacer- dije y los mas pequeños de 7 para abajo debían irse a dormir y los de 8 para arriba podían quedarse un rato viendo televisión, mientras llevaba los platos al lavado veo a natsu un poco callado, más de lo usual

Nastu, pasa algo?

Sabes lucy, sabes después de verlos a todos reunidos vi que tienes una linda familia y no puedo separarte de ellos por mi capricho para que limpies la "casa"

Como?... no entiendo

Lucy… la oferta se rompe

* * *

**que les pareció? ustedes creen que lucy acepte la decisión de natsu... natsu es tsundere? XD ... bueno todo eso y mas en el prox cap**

**pd: natsu es un sexy panadero ewe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**merezco algún reviews? **


	4. mi decisión!

Cap 4 mi decisión!

Pov natsu

Me siento raro, nunca en mi vida me había sentido mal por hacer algo por mi bienestar parece que me estoy volviendo blando…. _Joder!, _veo que lucy le cuesta entender, pero debe saber que no la puedo alejar de sus seres queridos…_ mierda, que me sucede!_

Ósea, ya no tengo que irme contigo?

Así es Lucy, la oferta se rompe- trato de sonar muy serio y funciona

Pero porque el cambio de idea, porque ahora?

Lucy, las cosas son así las personas cambias, sus decisiones también y además nunca llegamos nada concreto

Pero…

Mira, lucy las ofertas se rompen… entendido- y antes de que me responda algo, subo a mi habitación que me asignaron y me encierro, tomo mi celular y masajeo a gray para que me traiga mi Ferrari negro a las 9 am afuera del orfanato

Pov lucy

Lo que estaba escuchando no tiene sentido, natsu hace media hora quería que yo fuera con él sí o sí y ahora me dice que la oferta caduco y no sé porque me duele tanto la idea de que no poder viajar con él y lo peor es que yo me siento completamente tonta y usada pero él tiene razón nunca llegamos a ninguna oferta concreta, solo palabras….

Pero porque me molesta tanto…..- digo enojada y lanzo toalla que tenia para secar los platos contra el piso, solo en pensar lo que me dijo natsu me hace estallar en rabia, espero unos minutos para que se me pase y las ganas de llorar también porque de alguna forma me siento tonta…_pensado que podrías irte con él?_, enseguida le grito a mi subconsciente haciendo que se "calle", cuando me siento mejor me dirijo donde los chicos, ya es tarde…

Es hora de dormir- dije mientras apaga la luz de la cocina y acto seguido todos los chicos que estaba viendo televisión empezaron a ir a sus camas para dormir, yo ordenaba las últimas cosas en el comedor

Lucy, yo limpio el resto-dijo maria sama…. Cuando apareció?- ya es tarde date una ducha y vete a la cama- no le cuestiono porque siendo sincera estoy muy cansada y hoy no fue mi dia así que subo al segundo piso y entro al baño, me despoje de mi vestido veraniego y de mi sandalias con mi ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda, aunque como no tenemos mucho dinero para pagar el agua y menos el agua caliente… bueno ya sabrán como nos bañamos, así es con agua fría pero como estamos en verano no importa mucho pero en invierno, se podría decir que nos bañamos rápido o calentamos agua en la cocina pero eso pasa casi nunca por que el gas también es dinero- sí, pudiera trabajar…- me resigno a la idea todavía son menor de edad y si trabajo en el mercado? Podría ser pero todas esas ideas no me sirven, el tiempo que doy limpiando el orfanato apenas tengo tiempo para estudiar-pero si trabajara con natsu…- imposible él ya me dijo con toda sus letras que la oferta "caduco" y eso me hace gritar de la rabia, como podía ser tan… odioso, al final termino de bañarme y salgo más enojada y estresada de cómo entre, _no que el baño era para relajarse _me dice mi subconsciente, pero yo lo ignoro y me empiezo a secar y me pongo mi pijama que consiste en un camisón rosada sin mangas, muy bueno para el verano y malo para el invierno pero que se le puede hacer, me pongo mis pantuflas de conejito rosa y cuando me dirijo a mi habitación me acuerdo de que natsu no tiene nada para dormir y me niego a la idea de que natsu duerme desnudo, pero que puedo hacer?..._ve a calentarlo _dice mi subconsciente pero no lo tomo en cuenta

Lucy cariño- casi grito del miedo, pero cuando me doy vuelta veo a maria sama en pijama también, al igual que yo, lleva un camisón azul sin mangas y unas sandalias en vez de pantuflas- pensé que ya te habías idos a dormir, pasa algo?

Bueno…. Es que me acordé de que natsu, no tiene nada para dormir y pensé en buscar algo…

Ya veo, yo también pensé en él quería que me pasara su ropa para lavarla y que se diera una ducha, pero como no tiene pijama dudo mucho que duerma desnudo y menos contigo presente- risa picara

Que!, porque yo?

Porque tú eres la única que esta revolucionada con el panadero- yo? Mejor dicho él se me insinuó, en especial cuando se queda mirando mi escote y más enzima que da la oferta que me vaya a vi…. Digo a trabajar con él y después dice que no pasa nada, oh no me vuelvo a enojar -… pero bueno creo que tengo algún pijama en mi armario

Y porque tiene pijamas de hombres?- pero después de analizar la pregunta bien, me empiezo arrepentir de preguntar

Bueno, jejjeje digamos que eh tenido amigos….- no! Joder porque pregunte

Amantes, no debería ser?- y yo como estúpida sigo el juego

Bueno, lucy cariño amante o aventuras es lo mismo- esa mirada yo la conozco, no me digas que trajo hombres a este lugar! Por dios, está loca verdad? Los habrá traído cuando dormíamos?... no ahí se pasó, acaso esos sonidos que me daba miedo en la noche eran .… _joder!_

No, me digas que trajiste hombres mientras nosotros dormíamos…

Hay lucy, no seas exagerada yo solo lo traía cuando iban al colegio y unos pocos en la noche pero cuando todos ya estaban en el séptimo sueño y digámoslo me movía mas que…

NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR!- me tapo los oídos con fuerza

Bueno, como sea voy por el pijama y vuelvo- vi que entraba a su pieza y salía con una camisa con botones y pantalón negro- tómalo dile a natsu que después deje su ropa sucia en el cesto para que se la lave

Ese es el pijama?- parece más ropa normal, si no fuera por la tela que es suave, elegida para dormir- está limpia?- no quiero que natsu se ponga algo usado y menos un pijama de los amantes de maria sama, no es que me importe incluso encuentro que se lo merece pero…. Por alguna razón no puedo desearle mal…_joder!_

Así es este es el pijama y claro que está limpio aunque no debería estar sucio porque les duraba segundos pues…..

ENSERIO, NO ME INTERSA SABER TU VIDA SEXUAL- me tapo los oídos y veo como maria sama se ríe, que le ve de chistoso a eso, verdad maria sama está loca…

Bueno, yo me voy a dormir así que, buenas noche lucy - me da un beso en la frente y se va su habitación pero antes de entrar- …. Cuídate de natsu, que debes llegar virgen al matrimonio- antes de gritarle algo ella entra su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo, me dirijo a la pieza pero la puerta está abierta

Etto… con permiso-cuando entro veo a natsu mirando por la venta con su mirada perdida en la luna, se veía 5 años más joven y con el pelo desordenado, con los primero botones de su camisa abierta… oh por dios!... lucy contrólate!

Lucy?, pensé que estabas durmiendo

No, vine a dejarte tu pijama maria sama te manda a bañarte antes de dormir y que le dejes tu ropa en el cesto para que la lave mañana- dejo el pijama en la cama

Pensé que tu eras la única que hacia esas cosas de lavar y eso…

Algunas veces maria sama actúa como una persona normal y limpia o lava algo

Ya veo….- su mirada se vuelve a perder y la luz de la luna hace ver los ojos de natsu mucho más profundos de lo que son, enseguida todo el odio o reproche que sentía contra el desaparece solo por esa mirada perdida

Bueno, si no importa me iré a dormir…

Espera, lucy- sin darme cuenta natsu me toma de la mano- quiero pedirte perdón

Eh?- no me salen las palabras de la boca, esto es malo… hasta que al fin sale algo…- etto, no te preocupes

Enserio, no es mi intención molestarte y nada de eso pero….

Natsu, enserio ya no te preocupes estoy bien, mis enojos no duran mucho

Umh… ok… lindo camisón- veo que sonríe y veo que mira mi escote y enseguida me lo tapo

Eres un pervertido!- salgo corriendo de su habitación en dirección a la mí, donde me lanzo a mi cama sin golpea a cindy y me quedo dormida si antes insultar un poco a natsu

Pov natsu

Después de ver a lucy salir corriendo a su pieza, me dirijo al baño que me mostro lucy cuando me hizo un tour por el orfanato, me di una ducha rápida pues sabía que aquí el agua era escasa y también estaba bien helada- como es posible que lucy se pueda bañar con esta agua en el invierno? - deje mi ropa sucia en la cesta que me dijo lucy y me puse el pijama que era una talla más grande, pero aún así me quedo bien, cuando me acosté en la cama, empecé a dar vueltas y sabía que significaba eso no iba a dormir, termine viendo el techo

Con cuantas chicas eh sido asi de blando?- me pregunto

Me podría , acostar con las mujeres que quisiera incluso lo hacía no? Si quería tener una buena noche, simplemente iba a un bar y listo tenia a todas las mujeres bajo mis pies pero con ninguna eh llegado a más que dos noches de sexo y nada más, pero aun así… _a ninguna las amado… verdad? _…. Que es el amor? Solo es una forma de propaganda barata que los comerciales ponen para vender los 14 de febrero, nada más…._tú crees?_

Joder!- me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al patio sin hacer ningún ruido, como si estuviera siguiendo a alguien entre la oscuridad y debía ser muy sigiloso para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que pude abrir la puerta de la cocina, sin ni siquiera usar las llaves, bueno digamos que tengo mis trucos, al final me acuesto en el pasto mirando las estrellas- umh… seria genial tener este cielo es Tokio-cierro los ojos y me duermo

que haces, a estas horas de la mañana durmiendo en mi patio?- despierto enseguida y veo que se acerca maria sama, con un chaleco blanco y unas sandalias y con un cigarrillo en la mano

no, podía dormir así que vine a fuera para poder despejar algunas ideas y al final me quede dormido…

Ya veo, fumas?-me ofrece un cigarro

No, no fumo- nunca me ha gustado el cigarro, no sé qué le encuentras las demás personas pero a mí nunca me atraído

Que, hace un "panadero" durmiendo aquí afuera?

Ya te lo dije, no tenía sueño y vine a pensar algo, el aire es refrescante y me quede dormido….- siento la brisa del aire pasar por todo mi rostro, que refrescante en Tokio es imposible sentir la brisa de aire en estado puro

Ya veo, escuche la conversación tuya con lucy así que la querías contratar para que te hiciera la limpieza?

Umh…. Si pero, ya le dije que la oferta ya no está de pie- por un momento sentí una presencia de otro mundo como demoniaca que emitía esa señora, ya veo porque lucy le tiene tanto respeto

Y porque ya no quieres contratar a lucy?

Umh… porque se me dio la gana

Así? O será por otra cosa, puede que a los demás lo engañes pero a mí no así que suelta de una vez, que pasa entre tu y lucy?- pensé por un momento callarme pero preferí hablar, después de todo lo que oí de lucy sobre ella prefiero no arriesgarme

Me di cuenta que…

Que?

Que era feliz aquí, con su familia y no podía sacarla de ahí por un capricho mío - respire hondo después de esa declaración, nunca en mi vida había pensado en otra persona que no sea yo

Enserio?... pensé que los jefes de la mafia eran fríos y calculadores, que no sentía piedad por nadie y si quería algo o a alguien lo obtendrían

No, no todos somos así, yo por lo menos no… oh no todo el tiempo- se forma un silencio entre los dos

Ya veo, la prox vez inventen algo mas creíble eso de que eres panadero fue lo más estúpido que eh oído

Lucy lo invento yo hubiera dicho otra cosa…-era bastante obvio que yo no era panadero, solo que me sorprende de que ahora me lo diga y no antes

Como ser modelos?

Si, algo así … lucy me dijo que odiaba a las mafias, es cierto?

Umh… si, créeme me estoy haciendo una prueba de fuego para no echarte de patas a la calle- trato de no reír, pero al final suelto una risitas- de que te ríes?... de verdad lo estoy pensando

Lo sé, pero aun así es divertido pero no te preocupes mañana en la mañana me voy así que….

Te despedirás?

De quién?

De lucy, no crees? Después de todo ella fue la de la idea de que te quedaras- veo que bota su cigarrillo al piso

Umh… puede ser, lo pensare

Sabes algo, tú piensas que lucy es feliz aquí

No lo es?

No me interrumpas cabrón o te golpe con el pan de añejo –me termino callando- en sí, lucy es feliz aquí pero no completamente

Porque?

Que te dije, sobre interrumpirme – mirada asesina y yo me quedo callado, no quiero que me golpe una mujer solo una mujer me ha golpeado y ha sido erza per cuando éramos niños eso si - bueno como iba diciendo lucy, tuvo una familia hace mucho tiempo… pero al final ella quedo sola y a mi cargo, sabes natsu lo que digo puede que no te haga sentido- y créanme no lo hace pero sigo escuchando- pero creo que lo mejor es que lucy vaya contigo a Tokio

Que!?... porque usted quería eso, lucy no es como su hija? Porque quiere que se aleje de usted- mira cara de incredulidad es enorme

-suspiro- realmente no te puedes quedar callado verdad?... lucy debe encontrar sus raíces y quedándose aquí no sirve de nada, sabes cuantas veces eh pensado que lucy se ira de mi lado?

Entonces para que la aleja, porque no usted le dice su pasado

Si fuera tan fácil de decir, natsu – ella me toma de los hombros y nos quedamos frente, si no fuera por la seriedad del asunto, me sentiría muy incómodo- lucy debe saber su pasado por su cuenta, incluso si llega a doler saberlo, por lo mismo necesito que alguien esté al lado de ella

Y por qué a mí? Apenas la conocí hoy

Y porque le pediste que se fuera contigo a Tokio?, el argumento de que te limpiara la casa es bueno, pero de verdad solo la quieres para eso?- por un momento me quedo pensado, es verdad para que quiero a lucy es cierto la conocí hoy pero por alguna razón siento que la conozco de hace mucho tiempo…- no lo se….

Tú también tienes lagunas en tu memoria?

Eh?... – lagunas de memoria?... esta señora inventa cosas… pero por alguna razón siento que ella sabe cosas…

Natsu, por favor llévate a lucy a Tokio y ayúdala a encontrar su pasado porque eso también atraerá el tuyo y cuídala es lo único que pido- porque siento que ella sabe algo que yo no y eso me hace sentir en desventaja y odio sentirme así

Porque siento que usted sabe cosas que yo no?

Puede ser pero…. Hará lo que te pido?

Umh…..- muy dentro mío pienso las opciones que tengo, una es irme y olvidar que estuve aquí o dos hacerle caso esta señora que sabe más cosas de la que dice y llevarme a lucy a mi sede en Tokio, por un momento lo pienso seriamente hasta que un fugaz recuero pasa por mi cabeza/ nee nii san, siempre estaremos juntos?/- que fue eso- murmuro

Que cosa?

Nada….

Y bien que eliges, la opción que elijas la aceptare, pero sabes que te pateare de mi casa mañana en la mañana para que te vayas matar gente fuera de aquí

Prefiero dormir un poco más….

Entonces….. Aceptas?- veo su mirada seria pero no es desafiante si no más de preocupación

Acepto, llevare a lucy a Tokio- estará bien la decisión? Bueno no lo sé, pero lo que importa ahora es cuidar a lucy o no?

Ya veo-suspira- fue una buena decisión, bueno es mejor que te vayas a dormir debe ser muy tarde…

Oye…. Que sabes de mi? – la miro seriamente

No, mucho pero se…

Como que?- me niego quedarme con la duda

A su tiempo….

Como que a su tiempo!- tomo el hombro de ella con mucha fuerza

Créeme, no hagas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir….- pienso sus palabras y al final la suelto, esa mujer sabe muchas cosas pero sé que a la fuerza no me dirá nada

Como le diremos a lucy, sobre el cambio de planes- al final cambio el tema

No lo sé, después de todo tu eres el que puso la oferta no yo, pero si fuera tu pediría disculpas….

Ajjajajaj disculpas? Enserio?

Tienes algún problema?- su mirada es seria pero no me infunde miedo, eh visto mafiosos con mirada peores

Umh….ok- es mejor pensar una buena excusa para mañana

Bueno yo me iré a dormir, y tu… cuida a lucy- antes de que pueda responder ella ya está adentro del orfanato, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos…

Despierto, en la mañana en el patio del orfanato- así que me quede dormido igual, aquí afuera- me levanto y siento un horrible dolor en la espalda…_joder!, _entro a la cocina y me encuentro con lucy que hace el desayuno

Hola lucy

Kya!- grita ella, parce que la sorprendí… ejejjeje

Sé que mi cara a estas horas de la mañana no es muy linda pero no exageres…

Como… digo yo fui la primera en despertar y cuando saliste!?

Dormir, toda la noche afuera

Por qué?- su cara de incredulidad me mata

Porque no podía dormir y ya pero tengo que hablar contigo… sé que ayer te dije que la oferta caducaba… pero

Pero qué?

Sé que me dirás que soy un loco pero volverías a pensar en mi oferta?- incluso yo pienso que es estúpido pero no cuesta nada intentarlo

Qué?

.

.

Pov lucy

Que!?-fue lo único que salió de mi porque… en que estaba pesando ese loco, ayer me dice sobre la oferta, después dice que caduca y ahora dice que lo piense…. Será tsundere?

Se, que es enredado pero me gustaría saber tu decisión

Er-eres tsundere?

Que!?.. Claro que no!- dice natsu con un pequeñísimo puchero

Entonces…. Déjame entender, ayer me diste la oferta y el mismo día me dices que la oferta se rompe y ahora me dices que la oferta sigue de pie y ahora esperas mi respuesta…. Verdad?

Si..

Sigo pensando que eres tsundere..

Pero que mierda… te digo que no lo soy!- me grita enojado pero a mí me da igual sigo pensado que lo es

Ok ok

Entonces aceptas?

Umh….. no

Qué?- estoy a punto de ponerme a reír por la cara de natsu pero me la aguanto

No acepto, que me la pidas así- me sonrojo y bajo cabeza

Cómo?- juego con mis dedos – ahhh ya veo….*cof**cof* lucy, serias tan amable de acompañarme a Tokio?- mi subconsciente me decía a gritos_ noo! _Pero como soy muy mala para escuchar a mi subconsciente así que acepto

Umh…. Bueno, si insistes tanto no me queda otra que aceptar….

Enserio?

Sí, no quieres puedo cambiar de opinión

No.. no es necesario, me alegra que hayas aceptado luce...- natsu me mira y sonríe, yo solo con mirar esos blancos dientes y esa hermosa sonrisa me derrito completamente(quien no? XD) …. Espera! Me dijo luce, eso es un apodo verdad?

Luce?... eso

Es un apodo, que pensé para ti anoche te queda bien- vuelve a sonreír! … joder es hermoso!

Ahora, que lo pienso cuando viajamos a Tokio

Que hora es?

Umh…. Las 7:15 am- digo mientras veo el reloj de la cocina

Umh en una 1:45 min mas

Que!?

* * *

**y que les parecio el cap 4?... bueno les pido disculpas por el cap 3 pos dos cosas que es muy corto(comparado con los otros cap) y que fanfic me odia porque los doc se me pifian ¬¬ cm los odio pero fuera de eso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**maria sama es una loquilla XD... de todos mis personajes ella es la mejor ewe ... pobre lucy y sus miedos de infancia por culpa de maria sama XD**

**que piensan de natsu tsundere? ... yo creo que si e-e ... bueno sigue siendo ultra iper sexy *¬***

**.**

**.**

**no vemos en el prox cap y gracias por los reviews ... enserio me hacen felices :´)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. merezco un reviews?**


	5. la despedida

cap 5 la despedida

Pov lucy

Como que nos quedan 1:45 min!- le grito a natsu

Asi, es le dije a gray que me dejara mi auto a las 9

Y quien es gray? Él te traerá el auto?

No, lucy son un jefe de la mafia tengo mucha gente a mi servicio, pero a gray le pido que me haga las cosas

No, entiendo natsu

Solo digamos que…. Te queda una hora y media para arreglar tus cosas y tengo hambre

Como!?- creo que me iba a dar un infarto de los nervios, solo hablando con natsu se me pasaron 15 min y todavía debo hacer desayuno!- oh no las tostadas!

Oye tranquila, queda tiempo

Tiempo! Hace 15 min me dices que me voy a vivir conti…. Digo a trabajar!- lucy escucha… TU VAS A TRABAJAR!

Como, sea no porque llegue el auto signifique que nos vamos enseguida

Ah no- suspiro

No, te daría 5 más para la despedida con tu familia etc…

Eh!- natsu es muy cruel!

Lucy las tostadas ….

Hay no!- mi mañana fue un poco cansada porque, bueno como lo digo… TENIA MEDIA HORA PARA IRME! lo se ,toda la noche soñé con irme a vi… trabajar, joder solo me voy trabajar! Bueno como iba diciendo, tuve que preparar el desayuno en menos tiempo que tenía presupuestado, limpie el patio, la cocina y comedor, como dije antes yo soy la encarga de que el orfanato funcione , a no ser que maria-sama ayude y lo dudo mucho…

Lucy nee, es cierto que te vas?

Eh?- mire a la pequeña marta acompañada de bobo, su osito de peluche

Quiero saber si te vas para siempre lucy nee- marta tenía los ojos llorosos, mientras apretaba su osito

Marta….no me ire por siempre, vendré a visitarlo y les mandare carta todo los días- le dije mientras, la abraza con fuerza

Lucy nee es cierto eso?- en la entrada del comedor estaban los demás chicos acompañada de Cindy que se veía que había llorado

Chicos…-sentí que mis ojos se humedecían- todos saben que yo no me iré para siempre, solo iré a trabajar para ayudar al orfanato, eso es todo…

Mentira!- grito Cindy- ese tipo de ayer, te quiere alejar de nosotros!

Cindy, no es así yo me voy por trabajo, todos saben que yo siempre quise trabajar

Pero porque tan lejos!- dijo uno de los chicos con lágrimas, parecía que todos habían llorado

Chicos…-dejo de abrazar a marte y me dirijo donde están los chicos- todos saben que mi sueño ir a Tokio, verdad?

Si… pero- decían algunos chicos

Chicos, tarde o temprano tenía que irme a estudiar o a trabajar,no creen? Y Cindy con maría sama están aquí para ayudarlos – guardo todo mi llanto y sonrió

Pero….

Chicos, no me iré por siempre, solo por un tiempo ok?

Ok….-murmuran todos

Bueno, chicos ya saben que hacer- me sorprendí a ver a cindy tan seria después de verla con los ojos llorosos

Chicos?...- pero antes de responder algo todos habían salido corriendo de comedor, dejándome sola

Pov natsu

Estaba viendo algunos correos de erza diciéndome que su trabajo en Francia estuvo bien y no han detectado ningún movimiento de oración seis o algunos de sus aliados-ya veo, entonces levy dile a todos las coordenadas ok?- después de hablar con levy sobre algunas mafias enemigas cerca de nuestras bases extranjeras y mandar a mi "grupitos" a eliminarlos, decidí que lo mejor era irme a vestir porque seguía en pijama, cuando salía hacia el comedor, escuche muchos murmullos, así que me quede escuchando..."Mentira!,ese tipo de ayer, te quiere alejar de nosotros!" escuche los gritos de esa chica llamada Cindy y de los demás muchos lloraban … pero por qué hago esto?- me dije mientras cerraba los ojos, alejar a lucy de su familia era peor que matar a 100 hombres a sangre fría…

Todavía estas aquí?- me di vuelta y encontré a la loca, digo a maria

Me voy a las 9 am, tengo tiempo de sobra aunque lucy todavía debe arreglar sus cosas…

Escuchaste a los chicos?

Como, es que saben sobre…. Tu les dijiste?

Pensabas que lucy se iría mágicamente y ellos no sospecharían, créeme hace años los niños era inocentes ahora no, ellos saben todo lo que pasa a su alrededor- prende un cigarrillo- después de todo tarde o temprano se enterarían….

Saben… sobre el trabajo?

Saben que ir a trabajar, pero no como tu empleada… sabes que lucy vale más que eso verdad?

Umh…. Si – claro que se… sabe cocinar como los dioses… ok eso sonó mal hasta para mi

Como te dije ayer te lo digo hoy, si le pasa algo a lucy te juro que te vuelo las bolas…entendido ¬¬

Claro, como digas- no niego que esa mujer de miedo, pero como digo antes y digo ahora, eh negociado con tipos peores y el que ha terminado ganando eh sido yo, subo a mi habitación, donde me cambio de ropa y veo mi celular, donde hay un mensaje de gray…"el auto ya está afuera de donde me dijiste", vi la hora 8:30 am – pasa rápido el tiempo- me dije mientras me ponía la camisa, me pregunto que estará haciendo luce…

Pov lucy

Sentía mi corazón destrozada, después de hablar con los chicos subí a mi habitación para guardar mi ropa, ni que tuviera tanta pero aun así debía guardar, fui a mi armario que compartía con Cindy y saque mis 4 camisas, 2 pantalones y mis 3 vestidos más mi ropa interior que no era mucha y si contamos la ropa que llevo puesta serian 5 camisas y 3 pantalones… -oh cierto mi pijama!- me dije mientras lo buscaba, por toda la habitación, al final lo encontré en el baño y lo guarde más cosas personales mías- listo! .- estaba muy feliz porque tenía toda mis cosas listas y solo faltaban 15 min para irme…. Que sonaba vacía la palabra irse, toda mi vida viví aquí con maria sama y los chicos … y ahora yo me voy con un jefe de la mafia, si me hubieran dicho hace unas semanas atrás eso, diría que una verdadera estupidez y me iría indignada pero ahora estoy a 15 min de irme CON UN JEFE DE LA MAFIA y bien sexy…. LUCY SACA ESOS PENSAMIENTOS MECAMINOSOS… _te estas pareciendo a maría sama, _murmuró mi subconsciente y tiene razón me estoy pareciendo

Lucy, cariño?- hablando del rey de roma

Maria sama? Pasa algo?

Mírate, hace 10 años estabas abajo estudiando para tus exámenes y ahora te vas con un panadero…- que comparación mas mala y todavía se cree lo del panadero!?

El tiempo pasa rápido- sonrió

Demasiado, me gustaría que fueras una niña por siempre…. Lucy- si darme tiempo para reaccionar maria sama, me abraza muy fuertemente

Maria sama!?-digo alterada

Enserio, desearía que fueras mi pequeña niña por siempre- me dice con tono maternal y no puedo soltar algunas lágrimas- ya mi niña no debes llorar, debes estar feliz cumplirás tu sueño de ir a Tokio

Y podré ayudarlos con los gastos también- me seco las lagrimas

No, lucy no pienses en eso

Por qué?

Tu iras a Tokio para cumplir tus sueños

Mis sueños?

Los que tenias cuando niña… el ser escritora o medico esos sueños, no te preocupes por nosotros tu solo sigue tus sueños y descubre tus raíces- ah que viene esta conversación mística, sin sentido yo iba 100% a trabajar con natsu para ayudar al orfanato, para nada mas…. Maria sama, sabrá algo que yo no?

Maria sama?- la miro extrañada

Jajajja, parece que solo digo cosas sin sentidos bueno, bueno olvida lo que dije solo no olvides que debes llegar…

Hay no otra vez no!... yo no me acostare con natsu!- le grito

Bueno, confiare en tus palabras ahora vamos que se te hace tarde- y no es broma veo la hora y solo falta 4 min! O 9 min contando los 5 que me dio natsu para "despedirme" en verdad ese hombre es un insensible

Pov natsu

Estaba afuera del orfanato esperando a lucy pero no la apuraba, sabía que era difícil irse de su hogar así como así hasta yo lo encuentro absurdo pero bueno, que podemos hacer, para pasar el tiempo reviso algunas informaciones que me mando levy sobre ángel, una de las miembros de oración seis que se escapó de la cárcel hace unas semanas atrás

Ya entendí maria sama!- escuche a lucy y guarde mi celular para ver como ella arrastraba un bolso rosa, bastante lindo e infantil me recordare comprarle cosas a lucy en Tokio

Necesitas ayuda?- me acerco a ella, para guardar su equipaje

no…- pero demasiado tarde ya le había tomado su bolso y ahora estaba guardado en el porta-equipaje- bueno si insistes….

Natsu alias panadero, cuida de mi bebe

Claro, será un honor… señora maria

Desde cuando necesito protección? Y desde cuando soy tu bebe!?- escuche gritar a lucy y también quejar pero con un tono de melancolía

Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás!- maria sama abraza fuertemente a lucy dejándola casi sin aire

Pov lucy

Estaba siendo asfixiada por los abrazos de oso de maria sama pero no me negaba aceptarlos, después de todo cuando volvería a sentir su calor de nuevo?, aunque me dolía irme así, sentía un vacío en mi corazón al no ver a los chicos … se habrán enojado conmigo? No quería saber eso, no podría soportarlo

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irte- escuche las triste palabras de maria sama, me costaba aceptar que esta noche no dormiré en la misma cama que compartía con Cindy o que ya no escuchare los comentarios pervertidos de maria sama o simplemente no estaría ahí para ayudar o escuchar a los chicos, realmente mi pecho se sentía oprimido- hay mi niña, no llores

Es que realmente, tengo miedo de irme- digo soltando algunas lagrimas

Tu siempre sabrás, que este es tu hogar y que nadie te alejara de el…. Verdad?

Aun asi….

Lucy nee!- escuche gritos en la entrada de la casa y ahí estaban todos los chicos… marco, marta, lucia, pedro, Rodrigo etc, etc pero la que más me sorprendió fue ver a cindy allí, pensé que se había enojado conmigo

Chicos…?

Sabemos, que te vas por el bien de todos nosotros, por lo mismo prometimos no enojarnos- dijo uno de los chicos- y también prometimos ayudar a cindy nee y maria sama con los quehaceres de la casa- dijo una de las chicas- pero aun así no podíamos, dejarte que te vayas sin antes despedirnos apropiadamente…- esa fue Cindy la que hablo- por lo mismo…. TE VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR LUCY NEE!-gritaron todos los chicos y sentí que no pude aguatar mis lágrimas al final estalle en llanto total y los chicos corrieron abrazarme

Gomen… enserio lo siento mucho- decía entre lagrimas

No pidas perdón, lucy nee ya sabemos porque te vas y nadie de nosotros te odia por eso- dijo mi pequeño Rodrigo, un chico de 10 años pero era todo un caballero cunado se lo proponía y era como el hermano que nunca tuve

Chicos, yo también los voy a extrañar mucho- y termine abrazando y besando a todos, terminando por Cindy, que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar- nee Cindy, que dijimos sobre esconder las penas

Es que…- y estallo en llanto y yo la abrace con toda la fuerza que me sobraba- yo enserio no quiero que te vayas… te extrañare mucho-lagrimas

Tranquila, te enviare cartas todos los días

Enserio?

Alguna vez, eh mentido?

No…. Etto…

Que pasa?

Bueno, fue idea de maria sama pero….

Peor que?- que habrán echo estos locos?

Te tenemos un presente…

Enserio? owo

Si….- de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón saca una bolsita rosa- recuerdo de despedida

Chicos…- miro a Cindy y después a los demás chicos que están abrazando maria sama, cuando lo abro veo un lindo collar de oro en forma de corazón- es hermoso-sonrió

Es de oro verdadero Lucy, así que cuídalo- sonreí ante la insinuación de maria sam" que no se te ocurra perderlo"- pero no es todo

Ah no? Me compraron un auto también?

Crees que estamos hechos de dinero?- se queja maria sama

Después de ver este regalo…. Creo que si

No seas tonta

Gracias por el cariño maternal, de despedida- le digo en tono de burla

Lucy nee…

Si Cindy?

Es collar también, se abre….- Cindy toma mi colla y lo abre en dos- ahí hay otro regalo…- cuando veo el collar de corazón abierto, adentro hay una foto de todo el orfanato, incluyéndome

Esta foto….

Fue cuando, estuviste de cumpleaños los lindos 17 años….- suspiro maria sama, mientras Cindy me pone el collar alrededor de mi cuello

Chicos, esto es muy hermoso- abrazo a cindy porque estaba más cerca y de nuevo empiezo a dar besos y abrazo a todos, hasta terminar con maria sama

Sabes, si no te vas ahora ese panadero podría lanzarnos panes añejos- recién me acuerdo de natsu, que me espera en el auto cuando me doy vuelta para verlo, lo encuentro observando el celular y a mí, con esa mirada de seriedad total me siento casi avergonzada

Creo que si….

Bueno, que esperas-me dirigí al auto pero antes de entrar grite con todas mis fuerzas- yo también los extrañare mucho!- después de eso entre al auto de natsu, que enseguida al encender el motor nos fuimos rápidamente de mi hogar, por el retrovisor pude ver a todos mi hermanos despedirse y a mi madre también….- sayonara mama maria- me dije

Pasa algo lucy?- dice natsu mientras maneja

Umh… no-sonrió

Ya veo, entonces prepárate que cuando lleguemos a Tokio, estarás en mi territorio

* * *

**que les parecio el cap? ... muy triste? ah alguien lo hizo llorar? TwT ... pera ya se viene los cap hot! osea lucy se acostumbrara a la mafia? ...bueno todo lo sabran el prox cap ewe ... "**entonces prepárate que cuando lleguemos a Tokio, estarás en mi territorio" **me mato esa parte XD bueno nos vemos pronto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**merezco algún reviews?**


	6. bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar

Cap 6 bienvenida a tu nuevo "hogar"

Pov lucy

El viaje fue más corto de lo que pensé, en todo el trayecto natsu no dijo ninguna palabra y yo para pasar el tiempo veía mi collar y en solo ver la foto, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no me pondría a llorar ahora, debo superar de que por ahora no estaré con ellos, pasaba el tiempo y veía muchas calles, cada vez me sentía más y más nerviosa, digo ahora viviré con un jefe de la mafia!, y nadie te dice" iras a vivir con un jefe de la mafia" o te preparan para eso o no me mi caso, el silencio cada vez es más denso y lo único que escucho son la ruedas que giran que giran, ni siquiera prendió la radio… no tendrá un tema de conversación?- me dijo …_ y tu?, _ Mi subconsciente parece que me odia y ama a natsu porque cada vez que digo algo sobre él, el desgraciado me reta o me echa en cara algo

Oye natsu?- vamos lucy, tu puedes!... me auto apoyo

Umh…?- y el sigue conduciendo tan frio como siempre

Nunca, me dijiste como se llama tu mafia

Enserio?

Si….

Bueno…-veo que el auto dobla por una calles y subimos por un cerro hasta llegar al frente de un enorme portón negro, acompañado de dos cámaras a cada lado y no dejemos de lado las murallas que rodean al edifico que se ve al fondo, las murallas cubren todo lo que se pueda ver…. "Me imagino como se verá por alguna ventana de esa casa" , porque de lejos se ve como mi orfanato- se llama fairy tail

Cola de hada?- si mi ingles no me falla se llamara así o no?

Suena mejor fairy tail, nena- me dijo "nena" owo? Ahhh que viene ese apodo!?

Que nombre tan extraño le pusiste a tu mafia….- no quiero que se sienta ofendido pero encuentro un nombre muy fantástico para una mafia de asesinos o cobradores

Yo, no fui el que le puse ese nombre- toma un control remoto, presiona un botón rojo y las grandes puertas de ese portón se abren en dos dejándonos pasar

Ah no? Y quien fue?

Una chica llamada mavis, yo soy el 3° jefe que tiene esta mafia

Que!?, una chica creo esta mafia!?- el auto empieza avanzar por un enorme patio o mejor dicho hectáreas verdes aunque creo que exagero…- y como se siente ser el 3° jefe … padrino?

Es bueno- enserio la emoción de natsu me mata-

Ya veo…

Como sea, ya llegamos- veo por la ventana del auto una mansión! De verdad estábamos muy pero muy lejos porque de cerca es enorme como la veía de la entrada

Increíble…es…es enorme!- eh quedado sin palabras de lo enorme que es

Bueno, bienvenida que esa será tu hogar o se le podría decir asi…- natsu apaga el motor y se baja del auto, mientras yo me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad

Gracias-me sonrojo un poquito, natsu me abre la puerta y yo me bajo… desde cuando natsu tiene modales? Eso me hace reír como una tonta y natsu se da cuenta pero no me toma en cuenta- y….

Y qué?- veo a mi alrededor y todo es enorme!

Umh… puede ser pero no te sorprendas, blue pegasus tiene como 10 hectáreas de áreas verdes, una mansión de 500 habitaciones equipadas

Que! Di-diez hectáreas y… 500 habitaciones equ-equipadas- empiezo a balbucear puras estupideces pero entiéndanme, son 500 habitaciones equipadas! Y 10 hectáreas! No me puedo imaginar el lugar tan grande!- y cuantas tienes tu?

8 hectáreas, 200 habitaciones, 100 de ellas equipadas más otras cosas que después te mostrare…

Me harás un tour?- sonrió

Si no lo hago, lo más probable de que te perderías- el me devuelve la sonrisa, nunca me cansare de esa sonrisa tan llena de vida que te hace sentirte segura

Oye y por qué solo 100 habitaciones equipadas?

Para que desperdiciar dinero en eso, si solo viven aquí como 21 personas y 17 de ellas están de "misiones"

Entonces porque no solo, simplemente dejas 21 habitaciones equipadas?

Porque tampoco quiero quedarme como menos con blue pegasus- sonríe de nuevo… kya! -

Etto… y que son esas misiones?

Ah… bueno asi les digo a los encargos molestos- o en otras palabras "matar" a las "molestias" mafias enemigas etc, solo pensar que tendré que acostumbrarme a escuchar eso todo los días-suspiros-…. Natsu, si nosotros somos dos … quienes son los otros dos personas que no están en misión?

Umh… Wendy y charle estudian en la secundaria, creo…- quiero preguntar otras cosas pero me abstengo, creo que pregunte mucho por hoy…

Soka…- saco mi bolso del porta-equipaje del auto, mientras sigo con la mirada a natsu que me espera en la enormes puertas de mi nuevo "hogar"- ya voy!- cierro la puerta del auto y corro hacia él, con mi bolso en mano

Bueno lucy, bienvenida a fairy tail- me dice natsu al odio, haciendo que mis piernas flaqueen del solo oír la voz tan sexy de natsu.. digo la voz de natsu tan cerca mío… cuando habré la puerta

.

.

.

.

Esto es un chiquero!- grito con todas mi fuerzas

No exageres…- veo que hace un pequeño puchero pero no me afecta tanto como esperaba porque toda mi presencia y alma están en el interior de este "basurero" porque eso es

Que no lo haga!... mira este lugar- todo el salón principal.. Creo estaba lleno de basura, diarios viejos, casquillos de balas, bolsas y digo muchas bolsas de basuras, ratas muertas…. RATAS MUERTAS!?- Que hacen ratas muertas aquí…. Están en casi descomposición - me tapo la boca para no vomitar y pensar que debo limpiar eso…

Erza, tuvo que haberlas matado..- y quien carajo es erza!? Y por qué no las limpio!?x.x… señor dame toda la fuerza para no vomitar!

Y no las recogió?

Les tiene miedo

…..

Que pasa?

Es broma, verdad?

Solo entra, ni que te fueras a morir

Entrar?... estarás bromeando verdad?- pero la mirada seria de natsu me dice que no, al final entro igual- pensé que la mafias eras más limpias

La mitad de nosotros apenas pasa una semana aquí

Entonces, porque esta tan sucio!

Umh…. Qué se yo- al final entro pero ni loca dejo mi bolso, ahí

Natsu…. Dónde está mi habitación?

Arriba…- le lanzo mi bolso, mientras me amarro el cabello- lleva mis cosas allá arriba que yo haré el "milagro"- voy a la cocina y gracias a dios encontré útiles de limpieza *-* , ni loca limpiaba sin guantes o algo, cuando vuelvo veo a natsu que recoge los equipajes

Ok… voy a dejar tus cosas-veo que sube por unas escaleras y me siento jodida mente bien, pude mandar a natsu! Ósea decirle a un tipo intimidan te como natsu que deje mi bolso en mi habitación como un mayordomo, no lo neguemos se siente genial

Bueno, manos a la obra!

Pov natsu

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde están las habitaciones abro la segunda puerta, que sería ahora la habitación de lucy, a no ser que se escape…. Lo dudo mucho-murmure, abrí la puerta todo olía a polvo y humedad las cortinas estaban gastadas por el sol, la cama estaba sucia- creo que … lucy no dormirá esta noche aquí- tomo su bolso y cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación, que está al fondo del pasillo dejo el bolso de lucy en mi cama, me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha y cambiarme la ropa que llevo de ayer- espero lucy… que te acostumbres a vivir aquí…- dejo que la fría agua toque mi espalda (*¬* natsu…)- te deseo suerte luce…

Pov lucy

Sentí un escalofrió en mi espalda - alguien, habrá hablado de mí? -mientras movía unas cajas, había botado y botado bolsas de basura, encontré mucha ropa sucia en la cocina arriba del lava plato, habían ratas muertas en el horno, los baños llenos de smog, en el patio 50 cajas, 35 de ellas eran porno ¬¬ , platos y ollas en la escalera…- realmente esta mafia es un desastre- dije mientras me sentaba en unos de los escalones de la mansión estaba exhausta pero apenas había limpiado el comedor y la entrada, debo decir que se veía bien todo en su lugar y limpio, yo no soy una loca por la limpieza ni nada por el estilo pero realmente me volvía loca ver tanta suciedad!…. Aunque natsu, no ayuda en nada- salgo por la puerta de la cocina que queda al frente del patio, dejo algunas cajas en la basura, mientras veo la vista que tiene, es realmente hermosa. Después de 2 horas limpiando sin parar, descubriendo más y más basuras, 50% de ello era porno ¬¬ termino el "milagro" dejo el primer piso limpio!... aunque no me quiero imaginar el segundo o el tercero, solo en pensar la suciedad me dan ganas de volver al orfanato, pero no puedo porque necesito el dinero y de alguna forma…- me siento segura al lado de natsu- susurro

Pov natsu

Cuando bajo salgo de la ducha, ya vestido me dirijo al despacho que está en el primero piso de la mansión(después explico cómo es la mansión), escucho muchos ruidos que provienen de la cocina pero sé que lucy está limpiando como loca, así que no la molestare, cuando paso por el comedor quedo un poco sorprendido todo esta limpio- wow, lucy trabaja rápido-llego a mi despacho y abro las enormes puertas de roble de mi "hogarcito" así le digo porque paso allí dentro las 24 horas del día viendo papeles, llamadas a los chicos, viendo a mis aliados y enemigos, etc – es bueno volver a mi centro de "relajación"- me siento en mi enorme silla negra de cuero, quedando al frente de la puerta, prendo el computador para ver mensajes y asuntos pendientes, saco papeles de los cajones de mi enorme mesa que ahora está llena de papeles, armas y unas botellas de ron, ok… tomo cuando trabajo pero no termino ebrio… no siempre, después de ver papeles de narcotráfico entre algunas mafias y llamar algunos contactos para que los eliminen, veo la hora 3:30 pm siento que mi estómago suena- lo se compañero, los dos estamos o.k- me levanto y salgo del despacho hacia la cocina, en mi camino veo que todo está limpio y ordenado – parece que cumplió el "milagro"- sonrió y entro a la cocina- oye lucy hay algo par…..

natsu? - quedo con la boca abierta, toda la cocina está brillando, literalmente creo que es necesario unas gafas de sol y el olor…. Es comida casera, no esa comida que comprar en tiendas o quemada, era comida real!

Esto es real?

Eh? Natsu pasa algo?

No.. es un sueño, realmente esto es un sueño… mejor me lavo la cara- me dirijo a la salida

Oye natsu! - esto no es un sueño!

Pov lucy

Cuando termine de limpiar todo, vi la hora 3:00 pm y mi estómago ya pedía comida a gritos, así que fui a la cocina a ver si en el refrigerado había algo y por mi suerte habían algunas verduras y fideos, así que decidí hacer una sopa de verduras con fideos (que original XD), empecé a preparar todo y no me di cuenta que natsu estaba en la puerta y cuando lo escuche estuve segura que se me caía la olla llena de agua hirviendo por el susto, parece que algo le pasaba porque tenía los ojos muy abiertos

Esto es un sueño?- dijo él y yo simplemente pensé que se había golpeado en la cabeza

Natsu! Que te sucede!

Pe-pero la cocina está limpia!

Y eso te sorprende, lo normal es que debería estar siempre limpia- murmure mientras cortaba un cebollín

Sí, pero…. Sigo pensando que es un sueño…

Carajo! Te dije que no es un sueño!- le grite

Ok, ok y que cocinas?- veo que se sienta un pequeña mesa que "encontré" ósea estaba debajo de mucha ropa sucia

Lo que encontré, verduras y fideos estoy haciendo una sopa- echo los fideos a la olla- debemos ir a comprar cosas

Cosas? Comprar?... lucy si quieres comprar algo solo llama a este número- me entrega un tarjeta

Y esto?

Es un número y eso es una tarjeta

Oh, no me digas -.-" …. Pero no es necesario eso, yo puedo hacer la compras

Por seguridad prefiero que hagas lo que te digo- me quedo mirando a natsu, realmente quiere que haga esto? Es unas estupidez-Lucy….

Si?

La comida… creo que se está quemando?

Eh?... que!- apago la cocina

La comida está bien?

Que pregunta es esa?

Tengo mucha hambre, así que la comida me preocupa…

-.- … no te preocupes, está bien- realmente natsu es raro, sirvo la sopa en unos platos hondos(oh para sopas)

…..- veo que natsu toma un poco de sopa… acaso me quedo mal?

Pasa algo natsu? Sabe mal?

Es la mejor comida que eh comido!

Enserio n.n?

Si, mejor que la comida de erza…

Y quien es erza? Es la que mato a las ratas?

Si, ella es una de mis miembro más importante

Es fuerte?

Muy fuerte, puede acabar con 10 tipos en 5 minutos- yo casi me atraganto con mi sopa

Que!, es muy fuerte…

Si… aunque también esta mirajane.. juvia no queda atrás… digamos que hay muchos miembros fuertes

Y tu?

Yo que?

Eres fuerte?

Lucy… eso rompe mi orgullo

Ahhhh gomen…. Solo quería sa-saber- como rápido que tonta soy! Como le pregunto algo asi… quieres que te maten… aunque dudo que natsu haga eso

Si, soy fuerte… aunque no se cuánto pero lo soy- veo que se pone serio…. Soy una tonta! .

Etto…. Y quien era el padrino anterior?

Te eh dicho, que no somos padrinos solos somos jefes…. Umh estaba el makarov, aunque todos lo conocíamos como "viejo" o "abuelito"

Esta muerto?- tomo un poco de agua

No… esta vivo pero se retiró de la mafia para tomar un descanso por eso yo estoy aquí con el "titulo"

Y donde está ahora?

No crees que son muchas preguntas?

Solo quiero saber un poco sobre, este lugar…-bajo la cabeza, realmente me excedí en preguntar?

Esta en hawaii, ahora de "vacaciones"… sabes si el estuviera aquí.. no mejor no

Que paso?

Era bastante pervertido…. Estarías vestida de conejita-sonríe y yo instintivamente me tapo los pechos

No, le veo la gracia!

Si tu lo dices….

Ya terminaste?- natsu asiente y retiro los platos- oye y sobre lo de llamar… prefiero ir a comprar yo- silencio- natsu?

Así, que vas a desafiarme- antes que reaccione natsu me toma de las manos y me pone contra el lava plastos- sabes, es malo desafiarme- no me salen palabras de la boca, natsu está a centímetros! De besarme digo de ….. hay no se!-si, juegas con fuego te quemaras- se acerca a mi oído y yo quedo con la cara como un tomate O/O

Nat-natsu?

Si, luce?- se vuelve acercar a mi odio y mis piernas flaquean

Don-donde dormiré!- me alejo de golpe de natsu llegan a la mesa -necesito aire-murmuró muy bajito

En mi pieza…

Que!?

* * *

**bueno siendo sinceros con ustedes, no me gusto mucho el cap 6 pero mi inspiración era un asco y no queria dejarlos colgados asi que subi esto... pero prometo que el cap 7 será mejor... asi que no me maten y si quieren criticarlo no hay problema ... bueno solo queria decir eso... "celos del dragón" lo subo entre sabado 9 o domingo 10 ... quien vio el cap de ft... maldita censura ¬¬ como la odio.. bueno con eso me despido chau**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**se que no lo merezco pero... reviews?**


	7. sonríe…vas a dormir con natsu

Cap 7 sonríe…vas a dormir con natsu

Pov lucy o normal(se podría decir que lucy puede describir lo que piensa pero también se puede hablar en 3° persona … espero que hayan entendido)

Que dijiste?-en este momento siento que me desmayare de los nervios

Como, escuchaste dormirás conmigo…-veo que se acerca más a mí y yo retrocedo

Y mi pieza? Dijiste que iba a tenerla….

Si… pero digamos que es un asco, a no ser que quieras dormir entre sabanas sucias y llenas de hongos- le quedo mirando…

no habían habitaciones equipadas!?... entonces porque debo dormir contigo!- le grito

si, están equipadas pero nunca dije limpias….

Y eso que significa? Que debo dormir contigo- pongo mi cara más enojada que tengo pero en vez de asustarlo veo que sonríe…. Joder natsu

Bueno, como dije antes si quieres duermes entre los hongos y la humedad…. O en el sillón del comedor pero…. Eh escuchado que hay fantasma..- natsu pone una cara chistosa

Eh? …. F-a-n-t-a-s-m-a-s?

A caso le tienes miedo lucy…

Yo….- es cierto, siempre le eh tenido miedo los fantasmas, la oscuridad y también a los truenos… - y que tan sucia esta mi habitación?- prefiero no pensar en mis fobias y quiero sabes que tan sucia están, a ver si puedo arreglarla antes de la noche… ósea pude arreglar esta casa en 2 horas, ese cuarto no será problema para mi

Umh… es mejor que lo veas por ti misma… sígueme-natsu sale de la cocina y yo le sigo como tonta, subimos por las enormes escalera en forma de caracol, hasta llegar a segundo piso pero noto que las escaleras siguen subiendo

Natsu… cuantos pisos tiene la mansión?- caminamos por pasillo bastante largo y a cada lado habían muchas pero muchas puertas… como podría recordad cual era la mía?

3 pisos…. El 1° piso es que ya conociste: comedor, cocina, mi despacho, la puerta para salir al patio, la piscina … en el 2° piso están todas las habitaciones, todas acompañadas de un baño, armario etc y el 3° piso…. Se podría decir que es nuestra sala de juego- aunque natsu está dándome la espalda se nota que sonríe, acaso tendrá una plasma para jugar videojuego?... lo dudo mucho…, después de caminar como 2min? Llegamos a las ultimas habitaciones del pasillo, quedando al frente de una puerta blanca pero con el tiempo su color está desgastado pasando a un plomo- lista?

Tan peligrosa es mi habitación?-trato de sonar divertida pero en realidad tengo miedo y porque? … no tengo idea, desde que ente a esta casa tengo miedo de lo que puede pasar cada segundo en el que estoy aquí

No lo sé, depende si le tienes miedo a la suciedad?- antes que le responda, el abre la puerta y es como entonces, la entrada hace dos a tres horas atrás, así está la habitación excepto sin las ratas muertas y las revistas porno, pero todo está oscuro por la cortinas que ya estaban gastadas por el sol, mi cama estaba llena de humedad y hongos como dijo natsu, el piso lleno de polvo y ni siquiera pienso en el baño

Esto… es normal que todo este sucio, digo hay gente que tiene sus problemas con la suciedad incluso existe…

Lucy…- natsu me mira tan fríamente, que siento que mis huesos se congelan con la mirada de natsu

gomen…- susurro

no te preocupes… pero bien, la limpiaras? O esperamos para mañana para que hagas tus benditas "compras"

eh?... tu dijiste…

Se lo que dije, lucy… pero veo que obligarte a no, hacerlo sería una pérdida de tiempo y después de todo… - su mirada a mi escote es bastante, poco obvia

No sé si te lo han dicho pero…. Mis ojos están aquí, no aquí- le indico mis ojos y después mis pechos pero el solo sonríe

Me lo dicen a menudo, pero aun así no hago caso…

Eres como un chico malo?- le digo sarcásticamente

Si tú lo dices…- se acerca lo suficiente para dejarme contra la puerta… porque siempre me deja "contra algo" – puedo ser mucho más que un chico malo- me susurra al oído y siento que mis piernas se convierten en gelatina … cómo es posible que pueda dormir en la misma habitación sin que me insinué algo!?

Na-natsu… detente…- mi respiración se mezcla con la de natsu y eso hace sentirme muy incómoda y al mismo muy… excitada?

Escucha luce… pasare por alto, de que me desobedezcas… solo porque esta noche estarás en mi habitación-me susurra en el oído, mientras lo mordisquea y como pronuncio mi nombre…. Señor dame fuerzas!

No es porque quiera, estarlo-le digo y hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarme contra el para….ESPERA LUCY! No te comportes como maria-sama!

Sé que en tu interior…. Lo deseas….- tenía que alejarlo de mi si o si, tome todas mis fuerza y lo empuje

Por ahora… lo único que quiero es dormir en mi HABITACIÓN y…-tomo mucho aire, porque me hace falta- no pienses que voy a tu habitación como una cualquiera, si fuera por mi duermo en el sillón pero, es cierto le tengo miedo a los fantasmas! Y…-todo lo que siento se lo estoy diciendo a natsu sin, asco y no sé si es bueno o malo pero debo hacerlo-y…. sé que no harás algo que yo no desee- lo que dije suena egocéntrico pero por alguna razón natsu me da confianza

Tienes razón…. –natsu sale por la habitación dejándome con mis pensamientos

Pov natsu

Salí de la habitación de luce, aunque sé que dormirá en mi cama hoy… se preguntaran entre tantas habitaciones por que la mía? … bueno les puedo decir que todas las piezas "limpias" tienen cerradura y las llaves la tienen sus huéspedes, aunque yo tenga copias pero sería feo de mi parte poner a lucy a dormir en sus habitaciones sin permiso de ellos, aunque siendo sinceros también quería dormir con lucy, porque? No tengo la menor idea pero lo quiero y joder que quiero, mi entre pierna me apoya y siento que mi pantalón me aprieta… joder, si pudiera salir por alguna tipa/puta, pero no puedo porque si lo hago dejare a lucy sola y como "prometí" a maria sama… aunque en mi interior me da un poco de miedo? de dejarla sola, bueno mañana haré mi salida nocturna, por ahora solo me daré una ducha muy fría y iré al 3° para "jugar" un poco y calmarme…

Pov lucy

Vi la hora falta 15 minutos para las 9 pm, como pasa el tiempo… cuando natsu se fue a quien sabe dónde, yo trate de arreglar un poco mi pobre pieza, aunque siendo sincera, necesitaba cortinas, sabanas y muchas cosas nuevas!... busque alguna bolsa en la habitación, pero no encontré ninguna así que decidí buscar en la cocina, cuando salí del cuarto me di cuenta que mi habitación estaba al frente de otra y eran las ultimas del pasillo- bueno, no será tan difícil de encontrar mi cuarto- cuando iba bajando por la escalera, escuche muchos sonidos de golpes en el 3°piso, por un momento pensé subir pero me niego y si natsu está haciendo algo que no quiera que vea?, cuando llego a la cocina busco entre cajones hasta encontrar una bolsas de basuras y veo en la despensa si hay algo para la once, pero no hay nada- mañana debo hacer una lista de lo que hay que comprar- murmuro, cuando subo por las escaleras hasta volver a mi habitación y vuelvo a escuchar como golpes…que estará haciendo arriba?... natsu estará entrenando? … que hay arriba?... boto toda las cosas de mi cuarto y cuando digo todo es TODO!... las sabanas, las cortinas, toallas, incluso una pequeña alfombra todo lo bote a la basura, dejando mi cuarto completamente vacío- también debería cambiar el colchón- no se veía sucio pero prefiero no arriesgarme, limpie todo incluyendo el baño que tenía mucho smog y hongos, hasta dejarlo brillando pero aun así… debo dormir con natsu.. Se me había olvidado, mientras limpiaba pero viendo la hora que ya era bastante tarde y extrañamente no tenía hambre… serán los nervios?... cuál será la pieza de natsu?, salgo de mi cuarto quedando al frente de la otra pieza (la puerta), pueden decirme loca pero por alguna razón ilógica entre a esa pieza, sin pedir permiso, ni nada porque…- sé que esta es tu pieza, natsu

Pov natsu

Baje al segundo piso, estaba cansado no muerto como para lanzarme a mi cama solo para dormir, si no que para darme una ducha y después comer algo porque estaba muerto de hambre, así que me dirigí a mi cuarto para darme una ducha, me quite mi camisa lanzándola a la cama, la demás ropa me iba a sacar en el baño, abrí la puerta y….

Lucy?….- lucy estaba completamente desnuda aunque por el vapor no se veía muy bien, por mi mala suerte(si pobre natsu é.é) pero pude ver su cara, estaba roja y siento muy jodido dolor en mi entre pierna… enserio!? Ahora te empiezas a poner duro… joder…

Qu-que…kya!- lucy grito muy fuerte haciéndome que me tape los oídos

Joder lucy, no grites!- le grito

Que no grite!? Estoy desnuda y tu esta ah… sal de una vez del baño!- me lanza el jabón pero lo esquivo fácilmente

No exageres… igual no veo nada- por mi mala suerte

Aun así sal de aquí!- esta vez me lanza el shampoo y no lo puedo esquivar muy bien, llegándome en toda la cara

Mierda… - salgo del baño con un portazo mientras me toco la nariz y el dolor de mi entre pierna tampoco ayuda… después de esperar 10 min lucy sale del baño, siendo tapada con una tolla que cubría solo lo necesario y mi dolor de entre pierna vuelve y 100 veces peor

No me mires así! Solo vine por mi ropa- ella corre hacia su bolso y yo simplemente le veo su trasero… hay que aprovecha la vista o no?- joder natsu, no mires!- trata de taparse el trasero bajando un poco la toalla pero eso hace que se le vean los pecho… bendito el que haya creado las toallas pequeñas!

Créeme, es difícil no hacerlo si está ahí semi desnuda – le hubiera dicho algo peor… pero tampoco quiero que me golpee o se vaya, aunque dudo que se vaya pero no me voy a arriesgar

Aun así….

Será mejor que te vista o no me haré cargo de mis actos, lucy- le sonrió y ella se sonroja, punto para natsu!

Kya!- entra corriendo al baño, dejándome con mi dolor de entre pierna extremo

Pov lucy

Entre al baño estaba completamente roja y como no estarlo? , si natsu entro al baño mientras me daba una ducha y ahora se me insinuaba, como quieren que guarde la compostura ante eso!?; y lo peor es que debo dormir con él esta noche, no tengo cara para verle después de este "incidente" , me visto rápidamente con mi camisón y como dice natsu su "lindo escote" , me recordare comprarme uno más tapado pero por ahora debo salir así, cuando abro la puerta veo a natsu sin camisa, cuando se la saco? Me pregunto y enseguida me sonrojo, veo a natsu que sonríe

De que te ríes?- le digo indignada

De que… no nada

Dime!- lo encaro, pero el se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mí, sé muy bien que quiere… dejarme "contra algo" así que me alejo de él enseguida- no se cuál es tu manía, por acercarte a mi

Es divertido, eso es todo- sonríe

Ahh entonces entrar al baño mientras la gente se baña es divertido?

Puede ser….

No conoces las acciones…"tocar la puerta, antes de entrar"- le digo enojada

Y desde cuando debo tocar la puerta a mi propio baño?- agacho la cabeza, él tiene razón pero aun así, no me rendiré el me las pagara

Bueno, señor dragneel eso no hubiera pasado si sus cuartos equipados, estuvieran equipados y también limpios!-le grito

Bueno… si es así, yo no me arrepiento de, que estén sucias las habitaciones- me sonríe con mucha picardía… joder!

Eh? Como te…- pero antes de que le diga algunas cosas (insultos) entra al baño, dejándome hablando sola, como una verdadera estúpida

Me las pagaras, natsu- susurro mientras salgo de cuarto…. Tengo un poco de hambre

Pov natsu

Entre al baño mientras me despojaba de mi ropa, hasta entrar a la ducha para que el agua helada calmara mi dolor y mis pensamientos- señorita lucy, usted me está sobrepasando, llevamos menos de un día y ya me a echo tener 4 dolores de entre pierna- murmuro mientras me secaba y no podía dejar de pensar en lucy debajo de mí y ya saben a qué me refiero, cuando salgo no veo a lucy en la pieza, aunque es mejor así no es lo mejor que este aquí… aunque como podré dormir!... mi estómago cruje y sé que necesita comida así que me pongo unos pantalones para dormir y bajo sin camisa… porque odio dormir con esas cosas, cuando llego a mi salvación ósea la cocina y veo a lucy haciendo un sándwich

Sé que me odias pero… hay algo para comer?- levanto mis brazos como si me fueran a arrestar

Eh?… claro, siéntate- sonríe y yo le hago caso

Sabes… si quieres yo duermo en el sillón y tu…

Natsu, no te preocupes no pasa nada…

Enserio?... porque no tengo proble…

Solo come natsu- le hago caso y empiezo a comer… -esta DELICIOSO!- le digo

Me alegro- sonríe y empezamos una conversación civilizada -bueno ya es tarde creo que ya es hora de dormir…- veo la hora del reloj de la cocina…. Desde cuando tengo un reloj en la cocina?

Umh… si ya va a ser las 10 pm

Umh… si- lucy deja los platos lavados y guardados mientras yo subo a mi pieza, ella me sigue al final quedamos los dos al frente de la cama

Sigue en pie, mi oferta

No es necesario….-ambos entramos al baño y nos lavamos los dientes hasta que nos acostamos en la cama uno cada lado de la cama

Lucy….

Umh…. Si?- se ve nerviosa y no lo dudo…. Bueno que le digo a una chica para que no piense que le haré algo malo… umh….- natsu..

Si?

La vida de mafia… es mala?

Porque la pregunta?

Curiosidad….

No lo se…. Tiene sus altos y bajos

Has matado gente inocente?- me quedo callado- natsu?

No… lo se- nunca antes me lo había preguntado… y me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos oscuros de… habré matado gente inocente?

Natsu…..

Si?

Buenas noches….-al escuchar eso vuelvo a la realidad y sonrió

Buenas noches, luce- cierro mis ojos y me quedo dormido

* * *

**que les pareció****el cap de hoy?... un poco hot? e.e ...no pude evitarlo tenia que hacer esas escenas! -... esa relación entre esos dos tendrá frutos xD ... pobre natsu ... sufrió****mucho ese día(ya saben a lo que me refiero ewe)... nos vemos la prox. semana y... gracias por reviews! los amos mucho 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**merezco un reviews?**


	8. compras

Cap 8 compras

Lucy Pov

Sentía algo que me abrazaba?, realmente era molesto pero al mismo tiempo era cálido, aunque me sentía protegida, pero cuando ya no podía aguantar el calor de esa cosa, abrí mis ojos y lo que me encontré fue tan pero tan….. Raro? Extraño? … natsu estaba ahí abrasándome fuertemente contra él, podía sentir nuestras piernas entrelazadas entre si y su respiración en mi cuello…. Kya! Esto es muy vergonzoso, pero porque me siento tan extraña? Trato de soltarme de su agarre pero no puedo natsu tiene más fuerza que yo, así que me quedo mirando su rostro es bonito cuando no está tsundere o pervertido-nee natsu, te parece al dragón de mi libr…- susurro pero…de que libro hablo? Otro recuerdo? Trato de volver a recordar ese pensamiento pero es imposible, mi memoria ya lo borro-mendiga memoria-pienso, termino dando vueltas en la cama o eso intento porque natsu me tiene muy bien afirmada-joder, natsu suéltame!-le digo al oído pero en vez de soltarme me acerca más a él… no me puede soltar!?, después de 15 minutos de intentos fallidos pude hacer que natsu me soltara, fue toda una odisea salí de la cama directo a la puerta, tenía mucha hambre… digamos que tratar de zafarme de natsu da apetito-por fin libre!- doy uno saltitos y voy directo a la cocina, como ayer todo esta vacío… y mi estómago ruge por un pedazo de pan, pero que puedo hacer? No conozco nada de tokyo y tampoco tengo dinero y si llamo…. No tengo teléfono y no sé dónde hay uno aquí… joder mi estómago me está matando, solo me queda una opción y es…. Despertar a natsu, cueste lo que cueste!, así que corrí a su cuarto y abrí la puerta de una patada para ver si eso lo despertaba pero nada-joder, natsu despierta!-le grito, pero solo se mueve y eso me saca de quicio pero como puedo despertarlo, mojarlo, quemarle las sabanas bueno ese último es un poco extremo, lo único que me queda es….-natsu!-me lanzo hacia la cama cayendo arriba de él y al segundo natsu se levanta de golpe de la cama

Pero que mierda!-grito él mientras se tocaba la nariz

No hay comida…entiendes eso, no hay comida natsu!-le grito como si fuera la peor cosa que no pudo haber pasado en la vida…bueno lo es

Pero…no podrías y a comprar y ya?

Claro, si supiera donde estoy o donde comprar… buena idea campeón-me levanto de la cama y miro a natsu que se dirige al baño

Como el mar, con suerte voy a preparar y compras..tsk de esa reacción rápida

ok….pero…- natsu entra al baño dejándome como una estúpida hablando sola- gracias por dejarme hablando sola

"de nada" se escucha al otro lado de la puerta del baño, yo tomo mis cosas y me voy a mi "habitación" a vestirme porque no quiero que pase algo parecido como lo de ayer, me pongo uno jeans plomos, una camisa floreada con un escote que tapaba baste mis busto y con ese pervertido de natsu rodeando en los pasillos es lo mejor que puedo hacer y por ultimo mis zapatillas deportivas; y con eso termino mis "horas de elegir que me pongo", me hago una cola de caballo y salgo de mi cuarto encontrándome a natsu vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca sin corbata y una chaqueta negra igual que su pantalones, no se ve formal pero tampoco parece cualquier cosa, se ve sexy eso no puedo negarlo y creo que me eh quedado como una boba mirándolo porque él sonríe

Lo sé, lo sé la vista es genial, no te preocupes no me molesta que me miren- él sonríe y bajo la cabeza… joder debo aprender a no quedarme pegada mirándolo

Como sea, ni que fueras usui takumi en persona-antes que me responda algo empiezo a caminar por los pasillos hasta bajar por las escaleras como si me estuvieran persiguiendo

Oye… sé que doy miedo pero no es para que salgas corriendo – me doy cuenta que esto casi afuera de la mansión y él apenas está bajando las escaleras

No me di cuenta…-me quedo parada en medio de la puerta, hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro

Que a su vez pálido, algo que sucede?

Eh?...ahhh, no es nada solo que no eh comido nada y estoy muerta de hambre-le digo pero en realidad tengo miedo pero no sé porque

Umh… tienes razón yo también estoy muerto hambre, ya sé qué haremos!

Eh?...

Vamos, conozco un lugar que hace unos desayunos para morirse-él sonrió y mis miedos desaparecen

Está bien… lo que sea comida lo acepto

Entonces vamos!- me toma de la mano y nos subimos al mismo auto de ayer

Cuando salimos por el enorme portón de la mansión me siento más libre pero al mismo tiempo desprotegida es un sentimiento muy raro y el silencio denso entre los dos no me ayuda en nada, acaso natsu todavía no tiene tema de conversación esto es como un deja vu, al final me aburro de lo incomodo que es esto y me decido a hablar digo que tan malo puede ser?

Oye natsu….-trato de no verlos a los ojos a ver si no me petrifica con la mirada

Que pasa?- aunque no lo esté viendo a la cara puedo ver del reflejo de la ventana, que no se inmuto en nada sobre mi comentario

Dijiste que habían dos chicos o chicas en secundaria no es así?

Se podría decir que son 5 pero 3 de ellos dejaron los estudios….-su cara se contrae y hace una mueca de disgusto parece que el tema no le gusta para nada

Y podría saber…. Por qué?- la intriga me mata… en verdad quiero saber más de esta mafia

Umh… todos hemos sido criados en la mafia, el ver armas o sangre ya no se nos hace nuevo, es casi una rutina estúpida de la vida, aunque…-natsu aprieta el manubrio- los chicos… romeo, happy, Lily, Wendy y charle, pensábamos que ellos podían tener un futuro diferente al de nosotros… tenía la esperanza que no se mezclaran con nuestras vidas…

Nat ..

Pero lo que planeas no siempre es como lo deseas…verdad?... romeo y happy siempre han sido, revoltosos de naturaleza y el sueño de ser como… yo, siempre estaba en su prioridades; y cuando les dije que los iba a integrar en una escuela en el extranjero se negaron enseguida, hicieron de todo para no llevarlos, bajaron su notas, peleaban con todo el mundo, al final lo echaron de …. 6 escuelas diferentes, no tuve más opción que dejarlos decir que querían de su vida…

Que eligieron?-le pregunto aunque la respuesta es obvia..

Seguir… seguir mi pasos, ahora ellos están en corea del sur viendo algunos asuntos de la mafia…

Pero y los otros 3? Ellos siguen estudiando?

Lily no, él también eligió el camino de la mafia con romero y happy, sinceramente me hubiera gustado que ellos hubieran elegido otro camino en vez de este pero no pude detenerlos- quiero abrazar a natsu porque… él no tiene la culpa de que esos chicos hayan elegido ese camino el trato de hacer lo posible de que no…

Y los otros dos?-espero que ellos hayan elegido un buen camino… espero

Mejor dicho, ellas dos, sí ellas eligieron un "buen" camino o eso se podría decir

Por qué lo dices?- siento que el auto se detiene y quedamos al frente de un edificio con un logo bastante tierno que decía "comidas, como la abuela", que nombre tan raro, pensé

Después te lo explico… pero lo importante que ya llegamos-se baja del auto y yo hago lo mismo… no es que espere que me habrá la puerta y nada menos…

Que nombre tan raro… no crees?- le digo cuando ya entramos al establecimiento que por dentro es bastante bonitos, todo es rosa, los asientos son blancos con forma de pasteles y las mesas también

Si y el diseño también pero su comida es de otro mundo, cuando lo pruebes entenderás-no vamos a unas mesas bien alejadas de la sociedad y enseguida nos atiende una mesera, con un uniforme de maid pero en rosa…creo que aquí aman el rosa, me doy cuenta que esa tipa le hace ojitos a natsu…descarada, incluso hace que su falda se le vea más corta… no tendrá vergüenza?

Y bien? Que ordenaran?- voz de mosquita muerta… que sínica

Umh… lo de siempre y luce…-yo le miro con cara de "has lo que quieras, que me importa un pepino" – que sean dos pedidos iguales, por favor- la tipa esa esta que se desmaya por la sonrisa deslumbrante de natsu… hipócrita

Enseguida!-sale corriendo como si, hubiera ofertas en ropa de marca en una tienda

Y esa cara? Celos?

Chistosito-murmuro mientras juego con el servilletero que tiene forma de pastel de cumpleaños- oye no me contaste sobre las otras dos chicas

Umh… sus nombre son wendy y charle ellas prefirieron estudiar

Y eso es bueno? O malo?- veo que mosca muerta, nos trae unos pedazos de pastel de chocolate…-cuando pedimos esto?

Es un regalo de las chicas-sonríe y yo miro a la cocina que están toda las chicas babeando por natsu…. Como es posible eso!?

Ohh, gracias es mi favorito-natsu empieza a comer, sacando suspiros de todas y yo… yo como, estoy muerta de hambre y no dejare pasar pastel gratis

Qué bueno que le guste, su orden ya va a estar lista-se va la mosquita muerta

Y bien?-le digo

Bien qué?

Es malo o bueno que ellas estudien?-no dejare que me deje con la duda

Es bueno, porque sé que nadie les hará daño en ninguna misión- él come seriamente

Ohhh-es lo único que me sale, después de 5 min más incomodos de mi vida llegan nuestros pedidos, que consistía en waffles, juego de naranja, café, tostada y más pastel- cuanta comida!

Y ahora a comer!- y como si mi vida dependiera de ello, empezamos a "arrasar" con la comida

Tengo una pregunta?-termino de comer los ricos waffles… cocina bien estas chicas 7w7

Que pasa ahora?-natsu toma un poco de café

Wendy y charle no viven en la mansión?

No… como dije antes las lleve a estudiar al extranjero, es lo mejor para ellas fuera de todo este caos-natsu se toma de las manos y se apoya en ellas, mientras yo tomo un poco de jugo

Y donde están ahora?

Luce…son muchas preguntas…-natsu cierra los ojos mientras piensa. Quien diablo sabe que piensa natsu

Gomen…solo quiero saber-nos callamos, hasta terminar el desayuno y salimos del local sin antes pagarlo

Y bien, vamos a comprarte ropa

Eh?-le quedo mirando, con la boca abierta como "o"

Vi tu ropa, sinceramente necesitas ropa nueva y además compramos las cosas de tu pieza

Pero….

Nada de peros, ahora sube al auto-yo me quedo parada, mientras natsu se sube al auto-oye sube o te dejo sola

Oye espera-corro hacia el auto porque natsu prende el motor y realmente no me quiero quedar sola en medio de tokio- y bien, a dónde vamos?

Te dije sobre blue pegasus, verdad?-asiento con la cabeza, mientras me pongo el cinturón de seguridad-bueno una de sus integrantes tiene unas tiendas de ropa

Enserio? ... Wowww

Si… digamos que blue pegasus tiene un forma de invertir su dinero diferente que a nosotros- el viaje fue bastante corto, terminamos al frente de una tienda enorme con un logo de un pegaso…"creo que el nombre, lo dice todo"- llegamos-bajamos del auto y entramos a la tienda, donde nos recibe una chica rubia castaña, con vestido lila, con corte en la pierna mostrando mucho y su escote no es muy disimulado pero miro a natsu y parece que no le importa, me siento aliviada…pero porque?...no lucy! Te jodes que no te puedes enamorar… DE NATSU!

Hola natsu, cuanto tiempo sin verte y…-me queda mirando, me siento incomoda

Lucy, ella es lucy Jenny y venimos para comprarle ropa-yo hago una pequeña reverencia

Ohh lucy, que bonita eres!-me toma de los brazo y me abraza

Etto… gracias-que chica más rara!

Llegaron justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de sacar la ropa de esta temporada-me toma de la mano- así que… natsu me das permiso para que lucy, sea mi chica de prueba?

Eh?

Claro, has lo que desees- miro a natsu con los ojos abiertos… no me ayudara?

Pero yo…- Jenny me toma de la mano y me lleva a los vestidores o eso parece, me lanza a una de los probadores, donde me pasa unos vestidos muy lindos

Pruébatelos, lucy… cuando estés lista me llamas para pasarte más ropa

Eh? Yo solo quiero…-me cierra la puerta de mi probador y no me queda otra que ponerme los dichosos vestidos

Después de probarme mucha ropa y cuando digo mucha ropa es porque es mucha, como 15 cajas de solo ropa nunca en mi vida me había probado tanta cosas y todo era tan lindo y extremadamente caro…

Vaya,vaya…

Pasa algo Jenny san?- llevo un vestido morado con tirantes, que me llegaba a la rodilla

Nunca, haba visto a natsu traer a una chica a comprarle ropa…-ella sonríe con una mirada melancólica

Desde cuando conoces a natsu?-realmente quiero saber la vida de natsu

Umh… lo conozco de antes que se hiciera jefe de la mafia, era bastante divertido creo que eso me enamoro de él

Eh - Paren TODO ! Jenny san natsu y amor ... - Tu y ... el.

Si.. digo solo fue sexo pero realmente estaba enamorada él pero….-ella baja la cabeza y yo simplemente no me la creo

Jenny san…-escuchamos gritos de natsu "que tanto se demoran!?"

Bueno creo que él ya se aburrió, de esperar ponte tu ropa y bajemos

Y la ropa?

Natsu no te lo dijo?

Que cosa?

Toda la ropa que te probaste te la compro… lucy, tu eres la única chica que conozco que haya llegado a esto

Como dice…-jenny sale del vestidos dejándome con mis pensamientos…-como es posible eso…

Pv natsu (al XD fin)

Cuando dicen que las mujeres se demoran mucho en probarse ropa, es cierto Jenny y lucy llevan como 3 horas probándose ropa!...sabía que Jenny le probaría toda la ropa, aunque no ha cambiado nada desde que nos conocemos sigue siendo fanática por la moda

Natsu…- me doy vuelta y veo a jenny bajar por las escaleras que vienen del probador

Jenny?... lucy ya está lista?

Si… todo se le ve tan lindo, es una chica muy guapa, no crees?

Jenny por que dices esto...

Natsu, sé que nuestra relación solo fue sexo y placer y también se que no soy la única que has tenido este tipo de relación, no soy tonta pero….-su voz se corta…

Jenny, no sigas tu sabes que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar- prendo un cigarrillo

Lo se…. Pero-su voz se forma firme y deicida… tiene una petición que pedir, la conozco

Lucy, no la conozco pero se que es una chica buena, lo sé es raro en mí, sé que fui una egocéntrica preocupada de mi apariencia y no lo niego pero ahora cambié por lo mismo…

No tiene sentido lo que dices..-murmuro mientras fumo mi cigarro

Lo se… no lo tiene, pero sé que lucy es la única chica que haces esto…

Esto? Comprarle ropa? … no es la gran cosa

Si lo es…natsu, te conozco es la única chica que has hecho esto… te gusta?

Jenny!-la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí- sé muy bien lo que hago, es mi problema

Aléjate, de mi-murmura pero no la suelto

Sabes, se muy que no quieres eso-le sonrió

No me importa lo que pienses, quiero que…- la beso antes de que me diga algo, al principio ella se negaba pero le puse más fuerza y pasión al final se dejó lleva, dejándome entrar en su boca y con mi lengua explorar todo, al final nos separamos por el aire

Vez… solo habrá sexo entre nosotros y lo que dijiste sobre lucy es solo un pretexto para esto, no soy tonto Jenny sé muy bien lo que querías y ahí lo tienes

Eres un cerdo…siempre lo serás

Si, es cierto siempre lo seré pero, este mismo cerdo te ha movido más veces que ese novio tuyo… hibiki verdad?

No hables de él! Él no es como tu- me grita

Es cierto! Yo soy mejor- sonrió y veo bajar a lucy, parece que no escucho nada

Largo de mi tienda!-grito Jenny, yo tome la mano de lucy

Que paso?-pregunto ella pero solo atine a salir de la tienda y subirla al auto

Digamos, que se me olvido que tenía una relación complicada con ella

Es tsundere como tú?- yo prendo el auto

Puede ser…- empezamos a andar por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a un mall

Un mall?-nos bajamos del auto

Si aquí hay de todo ropa, comida, las cosas para tu cuarto etc…-entramos al dichoso centro comercial que como todos está lleno y por seguridad tomo a lucy de la mano…simplemente no quiero que se me pierda y ella no se niega, caminamos por algunas tiendas, compramos las cosas de Lucy: ropa, sabanas, muebles…etc; y como me da flojera llevar bolsas les pido que lo lleven a la casa y solo con decir mi nombre aceptan…tengo una buena reputación

Nunca, había venido a un mall-estábamos sentado es unas bancas comiendo helado…bueno ella sí yo no

Enserio?...eres rara

Oye! No lo soy simplemente… siempre estuve en el orfanato esto es muy nuevo para mí-baja la cabeza mientras come más helado

Bueno, si tienes razó…- me doy cuenta que una persona que está al frente de nosotros nos ha sacado una foto

Pasa algo natsu?

Lucy escóndete detrás de mí

Eh? Porque?

Alguien nos sacó una foto…-siento que mi cuerpo se tensa- Alguien no observa

* * *

**chan-chan-chan! quien será?... bueno creo que era hora de ponerle drama a esto... jenny y natsu?... sinceramente natsu es un loquillos ... "**No hables de él! Él no es como tu- me grita/Es cierto! Yo soy mejor" **ejejejej e.e ... bueno me salio bastante largo y eso es bueno(creoXD)... muchos querían****saber sobre las chicas de secundaria que vivian con natsu****y ahí esta...realmente no se si quedo bien el cap y así que... les gusto? XD gracias por los 30 reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**me dan un kawaii reviews?**


	9. escapando, pero de quien?

Cap 9 escapando... pero de quién?

Pov natsu

Mierda, mierda, mierda… como es que no me di cuenta que alguien no seguía y lo peor es que estoy con lucy, mierda! Espero que no le hayan sacado una foto porque estoy jodido

Natsu, pasa algo?- me di cuenta que todavía estoy con lucy

Si… ese sujeto, no estuvo siguiendo todo este tiempo- le indico disimuladamente al sujeto con una cámara fotográfica al frente de nosotros, como pude ser tan estúpido para no darme cuenta de ello

Y que hacemos, natsu?- pude sentir la preocupación en el tono de voz de lucy, sabía muy bien que tiene miedo

Nos vamos enseguida, este hijo de puta se las verá conmigo después- me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo en la cabeza a lucy para tapar su rostro que espero que no le haya sacado ninguna foto o si no estoy jodido, salimos casi corriendo al estacionamiento pero sé muy bien que el sujeto nos seguía y subir al auto no era una escapatoria muy obvia

Natsu que pasa?- tome a lucy de los hombros

Luce, quiero que vayas al baño de esta mierda de lugar y no salgas hasta que yo vaya a buscarte

Pero, como sabrás al cual voy?

No te preocupes de eso, yo sabré donde estarás- le sonreí y vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaba, tenía unas ganas enormes de tomar esos pequeños labios de ella y morderlos en este instante pero no era el mejor momento para eso

Ok… natsu

Cuando te diga corres, ok?- ella asiente con la cabeza y veo para atrás, se ve muy obvio que ese sujeto está detrás del poste del estacionamiento… a que persona trajeron para seguirme, hubieran traído a uno más listo- estas lista?- le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza de nuevo- entonces, ahora!- le dije, yo corrí hacia ese hijo de puta con mi pistola en mano, siempre estoy preparado

Pov lucy

Corrí lo más rápido posible al primer baño que vi, entre como una estúpida que estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones, pero en realidad tenía mucho miedo y se podía decir que si tendría que usar el baño después de todo, pasaba el tiempo y sin señales de natsu, estará bien? No le habrá pasado algo? Toda esas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza pero, que podría hacer yo?... nada absolutamente nada, soy bastante inútil de alguna manera-natsu, espero que este bien- junte mis manos para poder rezar, aunque este en un baño de un centro comercial

Disculpe, va entrar?-abrí mis ojos y vi a una mujer acompañada de su hija

Ahh, etto no… puede pasar – respondí bastante torpe

Cariño, entra que yo te espero aquí afuera- no evitar, sentir un vacío en mi corazón… como se sentirá tener una madre?

Disculpe, pero usted está bien?

Eh? Yo?

Si… se le ve un poco asustada- la mujer de antes me mira, como una madre mira a su hija cuando esta decaída

Sí, se podría decir que si…-murmure

Bueno, si tienes problemas con algo o simplemente estas triste lo mejor es comer algún chocolate- ella me sonríe

Si…eh?

**Flash back**

Mama! Mama! –una pequeña niña rubia caminaba por un enorme jardín con una de su pierna herida y un lindo vestido rosa destruido y sucio

Cariño! Que te paso?- otra mujer rubia mucho mayor que la pequeña corría a su auxilio

Te prometí que no me iba a romper el vestido pero….- la niña estallo en llanto

Hay, cariño me asustaste solo tienes una pequeña herida- la mujer revisaba la pierna de la niña, mientras la pequeña se secaba las lagrimas

Pen-pensé que me ibas a castigar por lo que le hice al vestido, mami

Como puede pensar eso, cariño un vestido es una cosa sin importancia me preocupa más tu pierna, pero está bien

Pero…-la mama sonríe y abraza a su hija

Cariño, no te preocupes por esas cosas, me asustaste mucho pero no debes estar preocupada por eso

Gomen…mama

Sabes que hago en estas situaciones?- la mujer le seca las lagrimas a la pequeña

No…

Lo mejor que podemos hacer en esta situación es… comer un rico chocolate para pasar las penas, no crees?

Si! Mama- la niña le sonrió y las dos mujeres entran a una enorme mansión

**fin del flash back**

Esa fui yo…

Pasa algo?- vi a la mujer de hace un momento… pero que fue ese recuerdo, quien era esa niña y la mujer que la acompañaba, que hacían en mis recuerdos…

Estoy bien, muchas gracias por el consejo pero ya me voy- hice una reverencia y salí del baño- natsu, apúrate

Pov natsu

Y bien, me dirás quien te mando?- tenia al sujeto en el piso con una pierna rota y una costilla también, la pelea no fue la gran cosas en dos minutos lo tenía en el piso y las fotos que había sacado, gracias a dios solo salía yo pero el tipejo no me decía quien lo mando y cada vez me sacaba más de mis casillas

Nunca!-me escupió en la cara o eso trato porque su asqueroso escupo me llego a la camisa

Sabes… si me hubieras dicho quién te mando, hubiera pensado dejarte vivir pero como te niegas- pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, su cuerpo tiritaba como un animal mojado en el crudo invierno

Por favor! Tenga piedad tengo una familia, a la que mantener!- no sé como pero se puso de rodillas, implorándome

Así? Bueno espero que en cielo los puedas ver- puse mi pistola en su cráneo- porque escupirle a un jefe de la mafia como yo… es casi como escribir tu sentencia final- jale el gatillo y su cuerpo que estaba temblando, ahora estaba inerte sus ojos que emitían miedo ahora estaban oscuros sin vida y en su cráneo estaba el agujero de mi bala- gracias a dios traje un silenciador conmigo- salí del lugar en busca de lucy dejando el cuerpo del sujeto allí tirado, si antes tomar su cámara y otras cosas importantes, Salí del estacionamiento en busca de lucy pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba ahí en la entrada del estacionamiento sentada en un rincón

Oye, que haces aquí? No te dije que te fueras a un baño?- me sentía molesto por haberme desobedecido, pero ella no respondía- oye me escuchas….- sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- lucy?

Tu… lo mataste cierto?... tu mataste al sujeto que nos seguía, verdad?- su voz apenas se oía

Nos viste?- pero ella niega con la cabeza- entonces?

Tu mano, esta con sangre y escuche los gritos del sujeto pidiento piedad… natsu cómo pudiste- se lanzó contra mí para golpearme pero la tome de la cintura poniéndola contra una muralla-como pudiste hacer eso!-me gritaba,mientras me golpeaba en el pecho

Tu sabes cómo trabajo, mato gente...luce- la miro a los ojos

Yo… yo, no estoy preparada para esto… yo- la tome más fuerte de la cintura- porque, porque…- sabía que me iba arrepentir pero abrase a lucy fuertemente

Lo que paso hoy, pasara siempre aunque no lo quieras, así eh vivido siempre… por eso te dije antes que la oferta se rompiera, pero..tsk…volvamos a la mansión..-tome a lucy de la mano para volver a la mansión, creo que hoy no salio como yo esperaba

* * *

**Que les pareció el natsu, frió?... a mi me gusto *-* , lucy recordó cosas? ... bueno el prox cap habrán cosas interesantes e.e ... gomen por la demora de la actualización es que mi mama me apago el internet mas temprano u.u ...gracias por los reviews de apoyo :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**me quieren dar un reviews?**


	10. que pasara ahora?

Cap 10 "que pasara ahora?"

Pov natsu

Llevé a lucy al auto, se podía ver en su expresión el miedo y confusión por lo sucedido, en todo el viaje no me dirijo la palabra solo veía por la ventana de auto, le envié un mensaje a gray sobre el cuerpo de ese tipo para que lo botara antes que alguien lo descubriera no me gustaría que saliera en las noticias, sería mucho escándalo y con lucy en ese estado prefiero prevenir

"Ella te gusta, no lo niegues dragneel"… joder porque tenía que pensar eso ahora, juro que Jenny me las paga

Natsu…- casi detengo el auto por la sorpresa

Si?- digo

Cuando empezaste a matar gente?- seguí manejando

A qué viene la pregunta?

Solo…quería saber- detuve el auto en medio de la calle

Mentira…-murmuro- tanto miedo tienes de mí?- la miró a la cara, ojos frente ojos y pude notar una pisca de miedo

Mataste a alguien…- susurro

Si no lo hubiera hecho nos hubiera matado a nosotros, eso querías?-la encaré

Pero era una vida… pudo haber tenido familia!- me encara

Bien por él- digo fríamente

Como puedes ser tan…-sabía muy bien lo que quería decir, lo eh escuchado mucha veces

Tan que?

Tan jodido! Tan insensible!- me grita mientras algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos

Bueno este jodido insensible te salvó la vida!

Nunca lo vi armado!

Él no pero, para sus amiguitos si

Como…Pero aun así... él

Tú crees que él pensaría por un segundo si tú tienes familia, antes de matarte, tú crees que algunos de esos hijos de puta lo pensarían?- niega con la cabeza- Maria sama, te pudo haber enseñado respetar la vida, pero aquí las reglas del juego cambian si tú no matas a tu enemigo, él lo hará sin dudarlo… eso nunca lo olvides- baja la cabeza y yo enciendo el auto, después de eso no volvimos hablar hasta llegar a la mansión, cuando entramos a la mansión me doy cuenta que el de los encargos ya habían traido las cosas de lucy, la miro por unos segundos, se que ella no puede estar mas tiempo con nosotros...- lucy, si ya no quieres estar aquí, recoge tus cosas que llevaré al orfanato

Pov lucy

Como es que un día haya terminado tan mal? Y ahora natsu literalmente me quiere echar de aquí y no sé si aceptar porque realmente tengo un poco de miedo de quedarme, pero lo que realmente me tiene mal son esos malditos recuerdos, porque siempre me pasa eso… subo a mi cuarto sin responderle a natsu no se que decir, entro a mi habitación donde están todas la cajas apiladas una enzima de otra y mi lindo colchón ahí listo para lanzarme hacia el- quien diría que estaría presente en un asesinato, con un jefe de la mafia?- me levanto de la cama a desocupar las cajas, saco y saco cosas que me compró natsu, pero porque lo hago, no me tendría que ir, realmente me quiero quedar aquí, tantas preguntas pasan por mis pensamientos, que por un momento siento estallar mi cerebro y sin darme cuenta toda las cosas ya están ordenadas a excepción de una caja que todavía me falta, era un pequeña caja como para guardar unos vestidos, aunque lo dudo sin pensar mucho abro la caja y me encuentro un notebook y un celular….- y esto? Cuando me las compró?- trato de recordar cuando natsu las compró pero no me recuerdo en ningún momento, a no ser… cuando me fui a probar unos pantalones, quien sabe que ahí me las compró- natsu dragneel, realmente es muy astuto- sonrió y saco mis obsequios, aunque no sea muy buena con la tecnología me se manejar, cuando está todo listo prendo el notebook y lo primero que hago es poner música con mi canción favorita "thrift shop feat. Wanz", al ritmo de la canción empiezo a bailar, por lo menos puedo despejar todos mis pensamientos en algo o no?, tomo mi celular y de la caja cae una tarjeta : el celular es un regalo para que saber siempre donde estarás…mi cuerpo no se mueve, mis ojos se abren como plato que significa eso, natsu se preocupa por mí?, otra vez vienen más y más pensamientos sobre natsu- por qué estás en mis pensamientos? – gritó con todas mis fuerzas porque realmente es desesperante esa situación y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, en ese momento me doy cuenta- es cierto, nunca tuve alguien para hablar sobre chicos- me acuesto en el piso abrazando la tarjeta de natsu, después de todo maria sama no era una muy buena consejera de amor- realmente, este sentimiento es raro…-susurro abrazando más fuerte la tarjeta de natsu

Pov natsu

Trabajo y trabajo, es lo único que puedo hacer sin que se me pase por la cabeza la expresión de miedo en los ojos de lucy- tsk…jenny me voy a vengar – no puedo olvidar las estúpidas palabras de Jenny si no fuera por el trabajo, hablando de eso eh recibido 80 mensajes de sabertooth, sobre una mafia que da unas drogas por Japón, gray dice que volverá a la mansión la prox semana y no es el único, lo demás chicos también me enviaron sus mensajes que sus trabajos fueron exitosos, parece que todo marcha bien con la mafia pero conmigo todo va mal, no sé si realmente lucy se irá, pero porque me importa tanto que lucy se vaya, podría conseguir una nueva chica y listo…JODER! Tenía todo mi escritorio desordenado, tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía- joder luce, me haces mal- ella era peor que una enfermedad, porque las enfermedades las puedes curar y ya, pero con lucy era distinto… ella es como el…CANCER! Si eso es, ella una enfermedad incurable…que de alguna forma me gusta tener, tomo un poco de cerveza, mientras descansó mi cerebro- lucy, eres mi enfermedad incurable- termino y mi cerveza pero necesito otra, necesito como 40 latas de cerveza y buen sexo para poder superar esto, voy a la cocina y no me doy cuenta que lucy estaba allí el aire se siente muy denso

natsu...- ella guarda algunas cosas en la despensa

ya decidiste?- saco una cerveza del refrigerador

no...-susurra

ya veo... bueno me avisas cuando- empiezo a caminar a mi despacho

enserio, quieres que me vaya?- me detengo

es tu decisión, no la mía-digo fríamente

ya veo...-me doy vuelta y veo a lucy con la cabeza abajo- bueno yo ya decidí que quiero- siento que mi cuerpo se tensa

y cual es?- contesto bastante serio

yo... yo me quedo!-grito, yo simplemente abrí los ojos

pero...

se que matas gente, pero eso lo sabía antes de llagar aquí, aunque tengas razón sobre que ellos no respetarían la vida, yo simplemente estaba bloqueada no podía procesar nada pero ahora si... natsu yo me quiero quedarme aquí, yo me quiero quedar...contigo-créanme que por primera vez en mi vida sentí calor en mis mejillas, traté de disimularlo mostrando una fría mirada,pero su mirada decidida y su sonrojo no me ayudaban

ya veo...así que no tendré que buscar nueva ayudante-sonrió

así es... oye natsu

si?- me entrega una tarjeta-y esto?

tu... me diste una con el celular que me regalaste, así que yo hice esta...-así que si encontró su celular, aunque la tarjeta solo la escribí para molestarla- léela por favor

ok pero esa tar...

" aunque no sea buena en las armas o una buena mafiosa, siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte las espaldas...natsu"

te gusto? trate de que rimara pero...

eres un asco en las rimas, sabes?

oh... gracias por los ánimos- aura depresiva

pero...- me acerco a ella con su cara de sorpresa- gracias por cuidar mis espaldas-junto mi frente con la suya

de nada...- ella realmente es mi enfermedad...que espero que nunca se curé

titania-chan: bueno creo que no me salé esa linea que separaba los texto pero ña... que les pareció el cap 10 ...gomen por la tardanza u.u ... próximamente natsu será un malote e.e

gracias por los reviews pero...

.

.

.

.

.

me podrían dar mas? n.n...lo quiero mucho!


End file.
